The Young and the Ruthless
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: "But not God as in Lucifer and Jesus, we just call them "God's" because they are the most powerful out of us gifted mortals. Another things, the "God's" are not mortals, they are immortals." This story has no vampires, but give it a chance! Check AN!
1. The Gifted

**A/N**

**This story contains no vampires! I'm sorry but I wanted to try something new. Like God's and Goddesses. So give it a chance! :)**

**-Hira**

I was standing in the back of my house, waiting for Sebastian to pick me up. We were going to go to a party, but you see, this isn't a normal party. And I'm not your average 18 year old girl. This was a party that Sebastian heard about, but not with humans. Each person there bears a special talent. This would be my first time attending a Gifted party. Sebastian, on the other hand, has been to plenty and is well in the Supernatural realm.

We're also going to have the God's there, as well. But not God as in Lucifer and Jesus, we just call them "God's" because they are the most powerful out of us gifted mortals. Another things, the "God's" are not mortals, they are immortals.

There are 4 different powerful ones:

Liliac, the Goddess of the human's. Basically their protector, she is also our best fighter.

Josaf, the God of the mid-realms. He is the God of gifted mortals(for example, Sebastian and me). He is also our most intelligent. The "brains".

Darak, the God of the 7 sins. He feeds off the emotions; Lust, Jealousy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, and Envy. He is the empath.

Evander, the God of all God's. The most powerful. He controls all 5 elements; Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Spirit. He has been around for ages, the oldest of the other's. But most importantly, he is the Ruthless One.

Sebastian and I are the only ones our age, with such a gift as ours. I straightened out my silky, black v-neck dress and walked to the front of the house. Sebastian pulled up in his sleek black Mercedes, almost instantly.

"You look nice." he said, as I climbed into the seat.

I smiled, "Thanks. You too."

Sebastian cleared his throat, "So, at the Gifted party, you have to remember something very important."

"What's that?"

"In order to see it, you have to _want_ to see it. You need to look for it." I nodded, taking it in. Sebastian continued, "When you meet a God, do not, under _any_ circumstances, look them in the eye."

"How will I know which ones are God's?"

"You'll know."

Sebastian pulled up to our local Community Center. I gave him a quizzical look,"You've _got _to be joking." Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"Remember, you have to look for it. You need to want to see it." I looked out the window and stared at the Community Center. _You have to look for it, Isabel. _I said to myself. I searched and searched but all I saw was a building with large pine trees surrounding it.

"Sebastian, I can't se-" I started but then I stopped. A blue haze filled my vision and then I saw it. On the large plain of grass was a table filled with different types of foods. People filled it, each person as beautiful as the next. Each one was completely flawless. The one walked with such confidence and grace that it sparked envy within me. Each person carried themselves with so much pride that I knew that they were not humans.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" I could only nod. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath and laced my arm through his, "No, but let's do this."


	2. An Honest Mistake

Sebastian and I walked through the large archway that was placed in front of the people. Hundreds of gorgeous men and women walked back and forth. The women walked with such elegance that I was left speechless. They each wore expensive and fancy dresses. Their make-up was done extravagantly and each of them had a different hair style. Sebastian and I walked over to the food table and picked small finger foods. To be honest, I was starving, but I didn't want to stand out in this field of graceful Gifteds. This is my first time around so many others, and to be quite frank, I didn't want to look like an idiot.

But within 10 minutes of getting there, Sebastian was called away by people he has already met. He asked if I wanted to come along but I said I wasn't so good with meeting new people. Sebastian understood and walked away. I poured wine into a gold goblet and sipped gently. I looked all the people around me in awe. They were all so inhumanly beautiful, it was hard to believe that they are all Gifted.

"Good evening, Madam." a man came up to me. He had short brown hair with twinkling hazel eyes. His pearly white teeth, that looked as though they came out of a Colgate commercial, glimmered as he smiled at me. The man removed his hat and bowed. I didn't know what else to do so I curtsied politely. The man began laughing, "I assume this is your first time at a party."

I smiled at him, "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed, "All of the Gifted know each other through these parties. So you not knowing anyone is a dead give-away."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How do you know I don't know anybody?"

"I know you know that you know our young Sebastian Brantley over there, but the fact that you're standing here all on your own-"

"Is quite obvious." I said, completing the sentence for him.

"I didn't catch your name."

I smiled charmingly, "I didn't give it to you."

"Ah, clever. My name is Grant Maress."

I smiled, "I'll be nice, this one time. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grant Maress, I'm Isabel Ashworth."

"Ms. Ashworth, may I have this dance?" he asked, motioning to the dancing couples in the middle. I nodded and took his open hand. He led me to the dance floor and twirled me into his arms. His hand went to my lower back while the other held my right hand up high. My left hand was resting on his muscular back. He led me while I followed. One foot after the next. One beat after another.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ms. Ashworth?" he asked, politely as we twirled around.

I nodded, "This is great!"

He chuckled, "I am glad."

I smiled, "What's your Gift, Mr. Maress?"

"Please, just Grant."

I smiled, "Then Grant, what is your Gift?"

He snickered, "Isn't that like asking a woman her age?"

"I suppose so..." I said, trailing.

Grant smiled, "You are too innocent for your own good, Ms. Ashworth."

I shook my head, "It's just Isabel. And what's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, "I was merely kidding. My Gift is being able to become invisible at whim."

My eyes widened, "An invisibilist, hm? This is my first time meeting one."

"What may your Gift be, Isabel?" Grant twirled us around and dipped me.

"I am a Source." I said.

"Ah, in other words, a Power Augmentator."

I shrugged, "If you want to get technical."

"So what exactly does a Source do?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

He smiled, "I know what they do, but I want to hear what _you_ are capable of doing."

"I can enhance or weaken the power of another Gifted."

"Nice explanation." he said then pulled me out to the side. "Well, Isabel. It was an honor talking and dancing with you. Please do not hesitate to reach me at any time." Grant said, handing me his card. "I hope to see you at another party." and with that he left. I sighed and walked back tot he food table.

He was very nice. And cute. No, he was _extremely _cute. Something wet splashed on to my shirt, snapping me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up and I glared daggers at the person who was responsible for this.

I saw a man, the most gorgeous man I have ever layed eyes upon. He had golden hair that reached his middle neck. It swooped to the side, barely covering the bright almost blue, almost white, eyes. His high cheekbones exaggerated his strong jaw. He stood a whole head taller then me and his broad shoulders enveloped my tiny frame. Although his beauty distracted me for a second, my anger came flooding back.

"How _dare_ you?" I exclaimed, "This dress took me 4 _whole_ paychecks! And you don't even apologize? Who the hell do you think you are?" The man stayed quiet and looked at me with an amused expression. This caused my anger to _really _boil, "You are rude! I swear to the Gods, I have never met someone as rude as you! You think you can just walk in here, thinking you own the place and then spill _wine_ on my _brand-new_ dress!"

A crowd began forming, each of them gasping with wide eyes and frightened expressions. Sebastian walked up to me. He slightly bowed and began tugging at my arm. I ripped my arm out of his grip.

"Isabel, let's **go**. This is not a good idea."

"No, Sebastian. This man is despicable, rude and completely in need of a lesson!"

"Isabel." Sebastian warned. I turned back to the man,

"Are you going to apologize or just stand there thinking that you're the best out of all of us?"

The man snickered. He _actually_ snickered, "You are an imbecile! If I were to call upon each God in this place, I'm sure they would all agree with me that you're an absolute bastard! I mean you have no manners whatsoever!" I took a deep breath and looked at him. Now his eyes actually looked like they were laughing. His perfect lips were raised in one side. I narrowed my eyes, "All I want is an apology and I'll let all this go."

"You **rude**, moronic girl! Who do _you_ think you are to speak to him like that?" A man said, taking a step forward.

The man raised a hand, "No, it's alright Sir Brentley. It seems as though this is this young lady's first time here." His voice was deep, rich, smooth and...powerful.

I bit my lip to stop myself from all the retorts that were forming on my lips.

"Yes, Sire Evander."


	3. Gifts From a God

**I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful bestfriend Sam :) AKA imagination57**

"E-E-Evander?" I said, my eyes widening. A smug grin tugged at the lips of this immortal.

"That would be me."

"A-As in the G-God Evander?"

He smirked, "Anything you would like to say to me?"

I narrowed my eyes. He still ruined my dress. "No." I said strongly. The crowd gasped.

_Now_ I said some irritation in his eyes. "No?" he repeated slowly.

"No." I confirmed.

"You dare speak to a God like that?" A woman bursted.

"All I have to say is, I'm going to need money for dry cleaning." I said, then turned on my heel and walked away. I felt everybody's eyes follow me as I walked away. Someone reached out to grab me but Evander's deep, British voice boomed loudly.

"Leave her be. That is an order." I went and sat on the stage where even the band was inching away from me.

Great. I thought to myself. Just freakin' great. My first party with Gifteds and I blow it by not respecting the main, most powerful God. I shook my head and leaned my head against the board. Sebastian came and sat next to me, handing me a bottle of water.

"Aren't you going to shunned if you speak to me?" I said, not evening looking at him.

"Screw all these people, Isabel. You've been my friend for as long as I can remember, and it will always stay that way."

I smiled lightly and looked at him, "I really didn't mean to."

Sebastian chuckled, "I know."

"I mean, I didn't know that he was a God. I expected a God to like...damn me or something for speaking to them like that. He just allowed me to keep going."

"I am honestly pretty shocked that Sir Evander let you speak to him like that. I mean, you must be the only Gifted in history to get away with that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Sebastian nodded, "Really."

I sighed, "Well, this isn't the best start for my new reputation."

Sebastian nodded, "No offense, but lots of people hate you now."

I laughed, "For speaking to a God like that?"

Sebastian nodded again. I groaned, "I feel bad about it. I mean...all he did was spill wine on my dress. Well, not to mention that it was a 300 dollar dress..."

"Then apologize." a deep familiar British voice said. I lowered my head and found myself staring straight into those blue/white eyes.

"Lord Evander!" Sebastian exclaimed, "I must apolo-"

Evander held his hand up, "Hush. Let the girl speak for herself." Sebastian shut up, immediately.

"On my behalf, you had an unfair advantage. I had no idea that you were Evander. So..."

"So apologize."

I narrowed my eyes, "You apologize first."

Evander's eyebrow went up, "Apologize? And for what may I be apologizing for?"

"Spilling wine on my dress!" I exclaimed.

"And how much did that dress cost you?"

"300 dollars." I muttered.

"Well then, this dress costs 1000. Please, accept this gift as a token of my...apology." he said, then turned on his heel and walked away. I was left in shock as a box formed on to my lap. I looked down and opened the box. A series of gasps were heard as I pulled the dress out of the box. It was an emerald green, silk dress. It had a heart shaped cut with a slit sliding up the leg. It was beautiful. one...thousand...dollars. I fingered the fabric with wide eyes. It even _felt_ rich.

"Sebastian?" I asked, my voice meek.

"Yes, Isabel?" he replied, his voice soft.

"Am I dreaming?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, Isabel."

"Oh." After a moment, I said, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Isabel?"

"Can we go home?"

"Yes, Isabel."

Sebastian and I walked out of the archway and back into his Mercedes. "What exactly just happened?"

Sebastian nodded, "The most oldest and powerful God just gave you an 1000 dollar dress."

After I said my thanks to Sebastian for giving me a ride home, I walked straight into my house and up to my room. I set my thousand dollar dress off on my bed and walked towards the shower. I stripped off my ruined dress and climbed into the hot water.

Since my parents died when I was 14, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle till I was 17. My parents had left me enough money to rent a house of my own. I moved out when I was 17, with my Aunt and Uncle's permission. Then the moment I turned 18, I didn't need their permission any longer. I graduated early and already got accepted into Dartmouth. School starts next fall, once again. I currently resided in the small Salem, New Hampshire so I could easily commute to Hanover, New Hampshire.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in the towel. I picked up my dress and hung it the edge of my bed. But I froze the moment I saw that dress again. The thousand dollar silk dress. The one that the God of the mid-realms gave to me. I shook my head, I'd think more about this tomorrow. I picked up the box and put it at the very top of my closet. I turned off the light and tucked myself into bed.

The next morning when I woke up, I dressed in my usual morning attire; yoga pants, sports bra, jacket, and running shoes then popped my headphones into my ears. I left the house and began to run. My usual route was running down the neighborhood, then around the park, towards the highschool, around the outer neighborhood, then back on to my street. A little over a mile. I started at a slow pace, getting quicker and quicker with each breath, until I was nearly sprinting. Halfway through, I felt like I was going to faint from exhaustion but I pushed forward and paced myself. Soon enough, I broke through the barrier of tiredness and began feeling like the wind as I raced through the air.

Sooner then I expected, I arrived at my home and opened the door...which was supposed to be locked. I grabbed the pocket knife that I kept hidden between my bushes. I pushed the door open and noiselessly tip-toed inside. Instead of finding an intruder, I found an elegant shoe box, with a lace embroidery and a fancy envelope that read my name in beautiful cursive on the outside. Setting the knife down, I picked up the card and looked inside.

It was a beautiful invitation with a picture of a gigantic castle on the cover. Along with the invitation was a crisp 100 dollar bill. Opening the card, it read:

_Lady Isabel Ashworth, _

_You are humbly invited to Lord Evander Montelone grand Summer Ball. Please dress formally. This invitation is good for Lady Isabel Ashworth and a companion. _

_Date: Tomorrow evening _

_Time: 7:30 p.m. - 3 a.m._

_Address: Lord Evander's Grand Estate. The Montelone Castle. _

In the corner of the invitation, someone's neat and elegant handwriting was written in the side, I turned the invitation to the side and read the note,

_Dear Lady Isabel, _

_I encourage you to wear the gown I graciously bought for you. Inside the envelope you will also find money for your dry-cleaning bill. I hope it is enough. _

_-E_

I set aside the invitation and picked up the box. Inside the box were two gorgeous dark green high heels, that matched my dress perfectly.


	4. His Bride

"You're in." Sebastian said.

I gave him a confused look, "What?"

"You're in. If Sir Evander invited you to his Ball with a personal message _and_ shoes _**and**_ requesting you to wear the dress he got you, you're in."

"Maybe he was just being kind..."

Sebastian began laughing, "Evander? Being kind? This is the man that is named 'The Ruthless One'. This is the man who slaughtered a whole village that was associated with the Others." The Others were what us Gifteds called the rebels. They were rogue Gifteds that refused to bow to our Gods.

"I bet that's a rumor." I said with a huff.

"_This_ is the man that didn't even hesitate to kill the orphan spy." I stayed silent. I had heard this story. But now as I met Evander, I began to doubt it.

"Well...I don't want to go."

Sebastian dropped his donut, "WHAT? You _don't _want to go!"

"Yeah, I mean...I'll return the dress and give back the shoes. I'll use the money for dry-cleaning and give the change back to him."

"That's not possible, Isabel." he sat down next to me, "Let me explain this to you. You get an invitation, you go to the place on the invitation."

"Can't I say no?"

"No."

"So I can?" I said with a grin. "Let me clarify, dear Isabel. No, as in you _cannot_ say no."

I grunted. "Why?"

"One, it would cause your reputation to plunge even further. Two, it would be utterly disrespectful. Three, if Lord Evander is interested in you, he won't let you go like that."

I glared at my best friend, "What do you mean?"

"He'll make people come and get you, so in the end, you'll have no choice in the matter and end up going."

I sighed, "Fine. Ok, I'll go."

A light brightened in Sebastian's eyes, "Great. I'll go buy my tuxedo."

I nodded, "Have fun. My date has to look as nice as me!" I said with a wink. Sebastian chuckled,

"Cocky much?"

I shook my head, "Confident, silly. There's a difference." Sebastian snorted before shutting the door.

I sighed and layed my head on the back of the couch. I'm in, eh? What exactly does it mean to be _in_ with the Gods? More specifically, Evander. I sighed and slowly climbed up the stairs. I checked the clock; 5:30, on the dot. I stripped off my clothes climbed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was staring at myself in the mirror, trying to decipher what hair style would go best with my dress for tonight. I ran a brush down my long brown hair. I finally decided on curling it. After I had loose ringlets traveling down my back and shoulders, I put my make-up on. I was going for a more natural look so I applied a light brown over my eyelids then a dark brown at the corner of my eyes.

I walked into my room and got the thousand dollar dress off the top of my closet, for the first time today. I unfolded it and layed it across my bed, getting a better look at it. It was silk, and not the cheap velvet either, it was as soft and smooth as water. It was a beautiful dark green-emerald color blended with a sky green as it traveled down. A slit was cut up the leg, which would probably reach my upper thigh. The dress had a classy, one shoulder strap that had golden beads lacing both sides. The dress would swoop down my back and reveal my whole back, from top to tail bone.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the soft material then pulled it up. The dress was a perfect size. It fit more snuggly then any other dresses I had worn. I slipped my feet into the dark green heels and tightened the strap. Glancing at the digital clock on my bed stand, it read '6:30' in glowing red letters. Perfect.

When I was in middle school and all the girls started wearing deodorant, I realized I didn't need to...since I didn't sweat. It was quite baffling actually. I realized I had no need for it when our Physical Education teacher made all the girls run two miles. While all the girls smelt like rotten onions, I was the one smelling like roses and oranges.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I looked down at it and read Sebastian's message telling me he was outside. I grabbed my small gold hand bag and slipped my phone in there, along with mint-gum. I walked down the stairs, carefully. Sebastian was standing outside my door as soon as I opened it. His jaw fell slack and his eyes widened.

I smiled, "What?"

"Y-You look _very_ beautiful."

I felt a blush creep on to my face, "Thank you." I eyed him up and down. Sebastian was wearing a black tuxedo with a black slacks. He had on a blood red bow-tie instead of a tie. Sebastian took my hand and led me towards his car.

Within 15 minutes, we were standing in front of what seemed a broken down house. The windows appeared boarded up and there was no front door. Then I saw that faint shimmer and a blue haze filled my vision before I was able to see everyone. This wasn't just an old house, it was an old castle. It looked perfectly kept and ancient. I stood awestruck at the wrought iron gates, unable to look away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked to my side and saw the second most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes upon. First being Evander. I looked to my right, in hopes of seeing Sebastian. But he was already off mingling with his friends. Something I seemed to lack at these sort of things. Looking back to this other man, I noticed that he radiated an energy that resembled the main Gods. This man had beautiful blond hair with big brown eyes. He was nearly a foot taller then me, sporting black jeans, white shirt and a vest.

"I'm Dean." he said, his voice booming though he didn't speak that loudly. Dean bowed and looked up at me, under his lashes. My heart pounded against my chest as I curtsied, "And your name?"

As I gazed at him, I realized that I was _aching_ for him. I pictured myself running my hands threw his hair, kissing his full lips, feeling his hands on my body... I gulped, _Isabel! What are you thinking?_

"Miss?" Dean asked, a smile growing on his lips. That smile almost sent me to my knee's.

"I-I-"

"Darak." a cold voice said. Dean straightened and turned towards Evander. Suddenly, all lustful feelings vanished, "Stop at once." I turned to look at Evander. He was standing tall, his broad shoulders intimidated me, yet again. His blond hair was messy to perfection. He was wearing a gray button-up under a black vest. His black slacks hung from his slim hips.

'Dean' smirked, "I was merely playing around. She's quite the toy."

Evander chuckled, "Darak, you must control yourself. And do not feed from this girl again." Feed? Suddenly, it clicked. _This_ was the God Darak. He who fed from the 7 deadly sins. _That's_ what those feelings were. Evander took my hand gently in his large one and slightly bowed.

"An honor, Miss Ashworth." his voice rolled over me like waves. He stood and opened his arm. "You look very beautiful. Truly breath-taking."

I blushed, "Thank you for that generous compliment, now if you don't mind. I shall be leaving to find my date." I said with a polite curtsy and stalked away. But, I was stopped, once again, by that powerful British voice. I turned around to see him standing on the stage with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Thank you all for coming to Grand Ball. I deeply appreciate it from my followers. But, the main reason I have called you all here today is to announce some very pleasant news." Evander looked me straight in the eye, "I have chosen a bride."

The crowd erupted to a series of gasps and voices, "Who, Sire Evander?" A woman asked, sounding heartbroken.

"Ms. Isabel Ashworth, will you please step on to the stage?"

**AN,**

**Hi guys! I hope you guys like the story so far! Anyway, I think I haven't been getting enough reviews...soo let's go back to this; **

**10 reviews- short/medium chapter**

**15 reviews- just a medium chapter(not that juicy)**

**20-25 reviews- long chapter that is filled with sexy Evander and a very confused Isabel! ^.^ PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	5. Decisions

"What?" I exclaimed, spewing my wine everywhere. All the guests began shouting things like; "That was the girl who disrespected you, sire!" or "Unbelievable!"

Evander turned his eyes towards the crowd, "Silence!" The crowd fell to a hush. Then he smiled at me, "I said, please-"

"I heard you. This is a joke right?" I said, looking frantically around for Sebastian. Once I found him, he had the same expression as me. Wide eyes and jaw open.

"Of course not. I do not joke in matters as these."

"I'm not going up there. And I'm sure as hell not your future bride." I slammed my wine glass down and turned towards the exit. But as soon as I was going to step out, my foot stopped in mid-air. I couldn't control it.

Next thing I knew, I was walking towards the stage. I struggled to break the power that was holding me. The only way I could was to weaken _everyone's_ Gift. I focused on my core and then let my power float free. All the other Gifteds spoke in confusion as their powers dulled but I was still walking towards the stage. I growled. This is a God's doing. I glared daggers at Evander, probably his.

When I was standing beside Evander, he bent down to my ear, "Just stand and smile. I shall explain to you afterwards."

I flipped him off behind my back, "What's in this for me?"

"If you do as I ask, I shall give you anything you like." I smiled.

"Deal."

"Now that she is up here, I shall introduce you all to her. Please bow to your future leader, Isabel Ashworth." All the male Gifteds fell to one knee and looked down. The women curtsied, I even caught some glaring venomously at me.

"The other God's, please rise." he said. 2 men and 1 woman stood and walked to the stage. One of the men I had already met, Darak. But the other two were unfamiliar yet mesmerizing.

The man had long reddish-brown hair that was braided neatly. His green eyes were the color of my dress. They were the lightest color of green I have ever seen upon anyone. He was wearing a coat with a simple white button up underneath, leaving the first couple buttons open. I assumed he was Josaf.

The woman was a completely different story. She had white, yes white, hair that reached her lower back. One side of her hair was gelled back, making the look completely eye-catching. Her orange eyes were outlined in black eyeliner that made her look even more like a tiger. She presented herself so strongly that it was a little intimidating. She was wearing a golden dress that shimmered as it traveled down. Her lips, which sported sharp red lipstick, were pulled into a half-smile. This was clearly Goddess Liliac.

"Do you all approve of my decision?" he asked, patiently waiting for an answer. All the while, my anger was bubbling.

"Great choice." Darak said, winking at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"So far, her anger is very unladylike...but I approve." Liliac said, her voice as smooth as the wind.

"It is your decision, brother." Josaf said, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Great." he said, turning back towards the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to the Ball. We have great beverages, imported from our realm completely, and our chef's have prepared a grand feast for you all. I hope you enjoy." As soon as the crowd's attention was off of us, I abruptly turned towards Evander.

"This should be interesting." Darak said, leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"I don't care if your a damn God, how the hell could you suddenly declare me as your wife? I don't even _know_ you!" Liliac giggled.

"I owe you an apology and an explanation. Please follow me." he said then stepped around me and began walking. Grumbling, I followed him. We walked out of the castle and towards a water fountain with a statue of Poseidon's trident in the middle.

"Have a seat." he said.

"I'd rather stand." Evander shrugged then turned towards me,

"First, I apologize for the sudden announcement." I snorted, but he carried on, "Second, Yes. I have declared you as my wife for many reasons. You are strong-willed and have the power to do many things, once you are trained on how to use it. The perfect fit for my wife. Now, the reason I chose you is because the Other's have been plotting attacks at our people that live in a small area or are traveling alone. They believe that because I do not have a wife, it is making me weaker. As you know, in a wedding between two Gifteds, they fuse their powers and emotions together which makes both stronger. If I did not find a wife soon, they would have continued to kill our people off one by one. This announcement will stall the Other's for a small amount of time, and after the wedding, our Psychics have predicted that there will be a war, and there will be many casualties. Though right now, the outcome is undecided. So I am sincerely asking you for our people, please wed me."

I gulped, if I say no, I look like the bad guy. If I say yes, I will give up my happiness for the left of my life. I closed my eyes, "I can't decide right now."

"I will allow you free after the war, with a full compensation."

I opened my eyes, well that solves one problem. "How long will it last? The war, I mean."

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "It could one year or twelve years."

I sighed, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Evander looked me in the eye, something he seemed to do very well. "How long will you need?" I shrugged,

"This isn't the easiest decision."

"I will give you till tomorrow night, at 12 o'clock sharp. If I have no answer, I will send my men to pick you up."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

As soon as we were back in the castle, I was rushed with people. But I couldn't hear any of them, my main focus was finding Sebastian and leaving. I couldn't think straight, my thoughts were mainly focused on _what the hell I was going to do_. Was I going to get married to someone I don't even know? Or I was I going to allow innocent Gifteds to die, for my own freedom and happiness? Eventually, I found Sebastian. He was leaning against the back wall, his hair covering his eyes. Something he tended to do whenever he got angry or stressed. I tugged on his sleeve,

"Sebastian." Sebastian didn't even look at me,

"What?"

"Can we leave please?"

He scoffed, this time looking me dead in the eye, "Why don't you get a ride from your fiance?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I really don't need your talk tonight, I have enough on my mind." Sebastian didn't reply, "Forget it. I'll walk."

I turned to leave but Sebastian stopped me, "No, I'm sorry, Isabel. I-I just don't know what to do."

I shook my head, "Neither do I."

"I mean, you can't just give yourself to him!"

"I won't. But there's a whole different reason behind it." So I explained to him what Evander told me. About the war, about the Other's, and mostly about how they'll attack everyone. By the time I was done, Sebastian and I had already walked to the car and were now sitting outside my house.

"So you have till midnight?"

I nodded.

"Then leave."

I gave Sebastian an incredulous look, "What?"

"Leave, fly to somewhere far away."

I shook my head, "I can't just _leave._ The Gifteds' _and_ the Gods are depending on me now."

Sebastian sighed, "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Go get some rest." I nodded and said my thanks before walking inside my house. I went straight up to my room. I immediatley changed into sweatpants and an oversized 'Dartmouth' shirt. I layed in my bed and stared out my window.

What was I going to do?

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! So I got 10 reviews last time, but you know what... I'll deal. But let's try this again, **

**lets go from 13 reviews - 25!**

**For those of you who do review, thank you so much and I'm sorry that you have to deal with my annoying attempts at begging for reviews buuuutt it's okk :) But... I LOVE ALL MY READERS SO THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**

**-Hira:)**

**PS: fanfic decided to make my life hell and remove the spell check option... -_-**


	6. Done Deal

I found myself standing in front of those wrought iron gates. I gulped, I had decided to do it, to agree to becoming his wife. I couldn't allow all those Gifteds to die just because of my own selfishness. Besides, I'll be free after the war _and_ he'll pay me. Besides, who wouldn't want to live in this castle? I spent hours thinking about this, but of course, how could you decide how you want to live in mere hours? I sighed and grabbed on to the cold iron fence for support.

"Have you come to a decision, Lady Isabel?" Evander's sudden voice asked. I turned around and saw him leaning against the same tree trunk that Darak had leaned against last night. He looked more Godly then ever. The bright moonlight casted over his midnight hair and shined in his nearly white eyes. His shoulder was leaned against the trunk of the large pine tree. His legs were crossed and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. I shuffled my feet under his mesmerizing stare.

"Yes." I said weakly.

Evander scrutinized me then smiled, "Great. I have my men already moving your luggage over."

"My luggage? I haven't even packed."

Evander smirked, "I know. I had my maids pack all your belongings when you left your home."

"W-What? You went into my home without my permission?"

Evander shrugged, "It isn't the first time this has happened."

I glared at him, "When was the first time?"

"When I so kindly put the invitation to my ball on your kitchen table." I sighed, no use fighting him. What's done is done.

"Shall we go inside? You seem to be shivering." I didn't even realize I was until I looked down at my arms, which were filled with goose bumps. I nodded. Before I knew it, I was standing inside a luxorious living room. A large fire was lit in the corner with couches surrounding it.

"Welcome, Princess." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Darak laying on the couch with his arm holding his neck up. Josaf was sitting by the fire with a book in his hand. And Liliac was laying on the floor with a kitten curled next to her. There were paintings of Greece and Paris hung on the walls with Egyptian idols placed in glass cabinets.

"Liliac, will you escort Lady Isabel to her bedroom?" Evander asked, his voice soft but holding so much power. Liliac grinned, resembling a cat.

"Of course. Please, follow me Lady Isabel."

"Just Isabel."

Liliac silently strode over to my bags. They suddenly vanished and Liliac beckoned me to follow. I almost had to jog to keep up with Liliacs speed. In this hallway, I could actually feel her power radiate me. My own began to flare.

"Ah, a Source. We are in need of those in our leadership."

"How do you know?"

Liliac smiled, "Your Gift is reacting to mine. I can feel it weakening." she threw me a wicked grin, "Evander is correct."

"About what?"

"If we train your power, you can truly be extraordinary." I remained quiet. Train me for what? Am I just a pawn in their games? "Here we are."she said, standing in front of two double doors. When I turned to say my thanks, Liliac had already vanished. I pushed the doors open and nearly dropped to my knees.

The room was seperated into two sections, the lounging and a sleeping. The lounging side had a full couch, a fireplace, a miniature refrigerator which were stocked with waters, a flat screen T.V. The sleeping area was seperated with golden curtains that were pulled back. The King-sized bed had golden silk Egyptian covers with a large vanity closet sitting to the side. I looked inside and saw the clothes I had were hung up neatly with hangers. The beautiful green dress standing out like a sore thumb.

Two sudden knocks came to the door. I turned towards it, "Come in."

"I hope you are getting well acquainted with your surroundings." Evander said, his voice rolling over me.

I nodded, "This room is...magnificent."

"I had my maids decorate it according to your tastes."

"How do you know what my tastes are?"

He shrugged, "You could say a friendly intuition."

"Thank you." I said, not being able to remove my gaze from his.

"Make yourself at home." Evander said then walked out. I layed back on the bed and looked up. This all happened so fast. One minute I was thinking of how I'm going to commute to college and the next I'm laying in a fancy bed, about to get married to a God.

I felt like a stranger in this castle. Everything was so unfamiliar. I sighed. I wonder how Sebastian is going to react. I cringed to myself, he was going to be furious. I dug in my pocket for my cell phone and dialed his number. Sebastian answered on the last ring,

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Good morning, sunshine." I laughed, trying to make my heart feel at ease.

"It's morning already? Hold on." I heard him shuffling around then groan, "It's three-thirty in the morning. Are you insane?"

"I'm here."

"Where's 'here'?" Sebastian asked, sounding cautious.

"At the Montelone Castle."

"Why in the _world_ are you there?" I stayed quiet, "Don't tell me..."

"Yes. I agreed to becoming his wife."

Sebastian snarled, "Why the hell would you do that? I told you to leave! Hell, I was already looking at plane tickets for you!"

"Sebastian, I had too. I couldn't stand the thoughts of those innocent people dying because of me."

"That bastard couldn't have found someone else to be his wife?"

"I'm sure he could've, but the point is he chose me. And I agreed. Not because I wanted to but because I feel that it's the right thing to do."

"I'm coming to get you. Get yourself stuff together."

"Don't! Sebastian, do not do that. I've already made the decision, now go back to bed. I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight." I said, hanging up the phone. I turned the lamp off and crawled under the covers.

This might have been the worst decision of my life, but I guess I'm just going to have to wait to find out. 


	7. Wedding Dress?

**Hi my lovely readers3 Well, I realized that my attempts at doing the chapter=review thing didn't work out so well, BUUTT, I now have a challenge for you guys. For the person(s) that tell their friends about my story, I will dedicate the next chapter to them. BUT, for the person that gets me the most new readers, I will make a character based on them ;) Sounds good, eh? **

**Well, enjoy my lovely readerssss :))**

"She's so beautiful." A voice whispered.

"A perfect match for Sire Evander." another one responded. Her voice sounded like a childs.

I felt someone pick at my hair, "Look, her hairs so soft!"

Then someone poked at my cheek, "And her face is so flawless."

I tried swatting the hand away. The voices giggled, "She's so cute!"

I growled and dug my face in the pillow. "She's like a little puppy!" I threw the covers off of me and sat up abruptly. I was face to face with two girls. Well, I should say a young child and a teenager. The young child had short black hair with dark brown eyes. She wasn't tall at all, probably reaching my waist. The teenager had long brown hair with green eyes. She was fairly tall, probably taller then me.

"Who are you two?" I asked, skeptically.

Both of the girls bowed, "Hello, Madam Ashworth. We are your personal maids!"

The teenager smiled at me, kindly. "I am Madison."

"And I'm Kendall! A pleasure to meet you, madam!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you two a little...young to be maids?"

"Hey!" Kendall yelled. Madison nudged her in the ribs, "I'm probably older then you, for your information."

I chuckled, "Enlighten me."

"I'm 26, thank you very much." My jaw dropped,

"You're kidding!"

"No, ma'am. She isn't kidding. I'm almost 40."

"How?"

"We're pixies, ma'am. Our change happened early so we were stuck to appear this age."

I scratched my head, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Kendall shook her head, "No. No. We get that a lot, it's ok, madam."

"Just call me Isabel."

Madison's eyes widened, "We can't do that! Lord Evander would kill us!"

"It's my name, I can choose what I want to be called. I prefer Isabel."

"Y-Yes, Isabel."

"So, is there a reason why you woke me up at eight in the morning?"

They nodded, "We've got to get you prepared."

"For?"

"To make wedding plans, silly."

My eyes widened, "W-Wedding plans?"

Madison and Kendall's eyes widened, "You _are_ the fiancee of Lord Evander, correct?"

I nodded slowly, still not liking the sound. "I just...forgot about the wedding plans."

"The wedding plans are the main part!" Kendall exclaimed.

Madison felt the akwardness and quickly changed the topic, "Come on. We got to get you into the bath. We have a lot to do today." Kendall grabbed me by the arm and led me towards the back of the room, where there were two large white doors. Madison opened the doors and the smell of roses immediatly wafted up my nose.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The bathroom was bigger then my apartment. It had cream colored walls with old quotes lining the walls. Two sinks were on the farther wall with a statue of baby Cupid seperating them. To the right was a gold toilet. Yes, gold. In the middle of the bathroom, was a bathtub, well...more like a pool. The water was filled to the top with rose pettles sprinkled on the water.

"Isabel, you need to take off your clothes in order to bathe properly!" Madison laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, "I can bathe myself, thank you very much."

Kendall tsked, "No can do, ma'am! We have lots to get done today. So while you're taking your bath, I'm going to be working on your nails while Madison washes your hair."

"This is the life of a Goddess, Isabel. You will have to get used to it." I gulped, for the people. This is for the people.

Though it was awkward for me, Madison and Kendall didn't seem to have a problem with my nude body. Kendall talked away while working on my nails and commenting on my apparently tan stomach. Madison stayed quiet as she kneeded her fingers gently into my long hair.

After my very relaxing bath, Kendall wrapped me in a robe and led me to the closet. I had to blink twice to actually believe what I was witnessing. A giant closet with rows and rows of brand new clothing from all types of designer clothing. Two sides of the closet was filled with a variety of shoes. Going from tennis shoes all the way to stiletto heels. I gulped. In the middle of the closet was a giant glass box with beautiful and exotic jewelry.

Madison pulled out a dress and a pair of heels to wear but I shook my head, "I-I have my own clothes." I said, motioning to the vanity closet that was next to the bed.

"Don't be crazy! These clo-"

"No." I said strongly, "Please. I've done what you guys have asked me to do but at least allow me to wear my own clothes."

After a moment, Kendal and Madison nodded, "Fair. But you will be the one who explains this to Lord Evander."

I nodded, I don't care what anybody says...I'm not afraid of him.

"I believe someone said my name?" I heard that voice ask. Madison and Kendall immediatly bowed,

"L-Lord Evander!"

Evander smiled, "Ladies." he turned his eyes towards me, "Lady Isabel."

Even though I didn't want to be here, it was a relief to see him. It was nice to have a sense of familiarity in this strange home.

"I assume that you're becoming accustomed to our home." By 'our' I hope he means the other Gods'.

"It's a work in progress."

"I hope that you enjoy yourself today. Isn't it what every female looks forward to during her wedding?"

I shook my head, "We still haven't gotten to the subject of our plans for today."

Evander nodded, his blond locks moving as his head slightly tilted backwards. His ice-like eyes were still focused on mine, "Ah. Then allow me to tell you, I hope you have a wonderful day." then he was gone. This was all getting too strange. I scratched my head and turned towards the still-bowed women. Madison looked up at me,

"You are not afraid of him?"

I shook my head, "He doesn't seem like the 'Ruthless' one."

"You haven't seen him angry."

I laughed, "Isn't everyone frightening when they're angry?" I took a deep breath, "So what _are_ our plans for today?"

"We're going to pick out your wedding dress!"

My eyebrows shot up, "_What?"_

**Remember to review and tell your friends about this story! **


	8. Extravagance

"Suck. In." the seamstress said through clenched teeth.

"I am!" I said, with short breath.

"More!" she yelled at me.

"I can't!" I felt her pull at the back of the dress once again, then finally pulled the straps together. She sat down in a huff, quickly ordering a glass of wine from the waiter. I was staring at myself in the mirror. This girl...isn't me. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her hazel eyes squinting as she scrutinized her reflection. A gorgeous white gown was placed around her body. It was tight around her breasts then released in a mermaid-tail dress.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yes, but it's not the one for you." I heard Madison say. I turned to face her, kind of offended, until I saw what she was holding in her hand, "This one is." She was holding a breath-taking wedding gown that had a v-cut top. It would go around my shoulders then tighten around my breasts. Tightening, once again, around my stomach then once it reached my bottom, it would flare.

"Can I try this one on?" I asked the seamstress. She nodded with an admiring glance at the dress. Well, this dress was a ton easier to get off then put on. I stepped into the other gown that Madison held out then she zipped it up. I heard a series gasps but, when I turned around to see myself in the mirror...I couldn't help but do that same.

I looked beautiful. Like a true princess. When I stared at my reflection, I finally got that sliver of hope that maybe this marriage isn't a bad thing.

"I want this one." I said.

The seamstress grinned, "A wonderful choice, dear."

Suddenly, all the windows around us exploded and glass was flying everywhere. The seamstress's eyes widened before she gave a small whimper and collapsed on the floor. Behind her was a man. He had long blond hair and a face that resembled Evander's. But instead of blue eyes, his eyes were the color of blood. Red.

Fear filled my body. I gulped as I stared at the smirking man.

"'Ello, Princess." he said with a sarcastic bow. His thick british accent filled his voice, "A pleasure t'meet you."

I managed to smile, it wouldn't be smart to show him I'm scared. "I can't say the feeling is mutual."

"Ah, the kitten has claws."

Madison and Kendall stepped in front of me, "Don't you dare hurt the Goddess."

"Me? Oh, I would never. I just want t'witness her power."

"Sir Evander, we are being attacked!" Kendall's voice whispered sharply. Out of nowhere, Evander appeared beside me.

"Ah, hello brother." the man said. Brother?

"Why are you here, Dominick?" Evander said, staring the man, Dominick, straight in the eye.

"Am I not welcome here, brother?" Dominick said. He sighed, "I just want to witness yo' lovey's power."

"You won't have the chance!" Kendall hissed.

"Kendall, stand down." Evander said, calmly.

"W-What sire? He'll kill he-"

"**STAND DOWN!**" Evander roared. I flinched and looked away. Kendall and Madison's arms dropped to their sides.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Show them, Isabel." Evander said, not looking at me.

"What?"

"I said, show him."

I gulped and nodded. Dominick grinned widely before he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, five pieces of glass were flying towards me at a deadly speed. I couldn't stop them fast enough and they ended slicing my skin in different places. I grinded my teeth and focused at core of all the Gifted's around me. I felt their power buzzing inside of my body. I shoved my power outwards with all I had. Everyone's power dulled besides two. Evander and Dominick.

When I felt my power wavered, 6 more glass shards came flying towards me. I was going to try something I had seen my father do in the past. Hoping that it worked, I focused on the masked man who was sending the shards towards me and narrowed my eyes in concentration. I felt my power sucking his out, along with his life. I drained his power from him and watched as he collapsed to the ground.

"Wonderf-" Dominick began to say but I wasn't conscious to hear the rest of the word.

When I next awokened, I was surrounded by a swarm of people that consisted of: Madison, Kendall, Evander, Liliac, and...Sebastian.

"Oh thank the Gods!" Kendall sighed and fell dramatically to my side, "You're awake!"

I rubbed my eyes, "What happened?"

"You clearly fainted." Liliac said, leaning against the far wall.

"Thanks for clearing that up, Sherlock, but why?"

"You drained to much of your energy when you killed the man."

Then it hit me. I killed someone. I looked at Sebastian then Evander, "I...killed someone."

Evander nodded, "Quite brilliantly."

I felt the tears gather in my eyes, "Are you insane? I killed someone and you call it brilliant?"

"How did she kill him?" Sebastian asked, not looking at me.

"Drained the life and Gift right out of him." Kendall said.

I shook my head, "Y-You sure he's dead? I mean...he may just _appear _dead..." I trailed, already knowing that it wasn't possible.

Evander shook his head, "You should be proud of yourself. It was a kill that someone at your power-limit should have died from."

I clenched my teeth, "Now I know why you're ruthless. You're sick." I spat. Evander didn't even flinch. Something in his eyes dulled before he bowed and swiftly walked out of the room.

Kendall and Madison left as well but my focus was only on Sebastian.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Isabel?" he said, after a moment.

"Because innocent Gifteds' would die if I didn't."

"But _you_ might die! Why don't you get that?"

"I took care of myself today, didn't I?"

Sebastian slammed his fist into the wall, "And you killed him, dammit!"

The small words stung me. I did kill him... I am a murderer.

"What else should I have done..." I whispered. I heard Sebastian sigh. His hand stroked my hair as I looked up.

"You couldn't have done anything else. I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of you doing this to yourself."

"It'll pay off. I know it will."

"You can still leave, Isabel. I can help you." he said, crouching beside me now.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving, Sebastian. I made a deal."

"Yeah, with the devil."

I shrugged, "A deals a deal, be it with a God or the devil."

"Sire Sebastian, it is time for Lady Isabel to get her rest."

Sebastian nodded, "I'll be back soon." and then he left. I was left alone, once again. Alone in this home full of strangers and killers. Me being one of them.

I closed my eyes and looked at the ceiling. But before I was able to sleep, two quick knocks sounded at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. There on the floor was a giant box with a fancy white envelope on the top. I felt a shudder, already knowing what the card said. I brought it inside and set it on the desk. Opening the box, I pulled the white wedding gown I had tried on. I unfolded the note that was placed on the side,

_The dress you were wearing got ruined by the glass but we were able to get an exact replica. Please look at the card carefully because the decision is yours in the end, if there needs to be any changes. We will be distributing the cards at the Engagement Ceremony, which is in two days so be prepared! :)_

_-Madison and Kendall _

I hung the dress on a hanger and looked at it. This is it. I'm going to be married. Wearing this extravagant gown in this extravagant home. I grabbed the envelope and opened it. It was a fancy and perfect white card with lavender lace around it.

_You are graciously invited to the coming together of Lady Isabel Ashworth and Lord Evander Montelone._

_This is a very precious and memorable occasion as two souls unite as one. Their Gifts' will combine and you all will welcome another leader._

_The ceremony will be held on the 16th of December, 2011 at 8:30 A.M. At 10:00, the Uniting will begin and at 5:00, the reception will begin. _

_Please be there on time and bring your invitation with you. We hope to see you there!_


	9. Soreness and Surprises

I was awakened quite rudely when an ear-piercing, siren-like alarm began blaring as loud as a fire house. I nearly fell out of my bed from the sudden sound. I grabbed for the pillow and stuffed it over my head but it did nothing to drain the sound. I growled and chucked the pillow at the wall.

"**Shut. It. **_**Off!**_**" **I roared, my voice sounding deadly. The alarm immediately shut off. I was finally able to think in peace. Judging from the gray sky outside my window, it was early in the morning. Maybe around 6. Who the hell wakes up this early, especially with that ridiculous alarm.

I layed my head to get back to sleep but a note began flying in front of my face. I narrowed my eyes and closed them until it was rubbing against my face, literally. I groaned and snatched the note from the air.

_Today is the first day of your training. Please dress yourself in something that is suitable for exercising. Meet me in the training room at 7:00, sharp. If you are not on time, there will be consequences. _

_-E_

Was he mad about what I said before?_"Now I know why you're ruthless. You're sick."_ I admit, it was a bit harsh but what else could I say to someone who was complimenting me for killing a person? "Thank you"?Agreeing to be his wife was becoming harder and harder by the minute.

I walked to the little vanity closet that was filled with my clothes and looked for my sports bra and some shorts, but it seems that no one packed those. I had no other choice... I walked over to the closet that was fully packed with brand new clothes, outfits, and dresses. I easily found a hangered gray sports bra and pulled running shorts out. Then, after pulling a tank-top over my head, I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

Outside my door was a fresh tray of a beef and vegetable omelet with a glass of apple juice to the side. I quickly ate it then walked out my door only to remember that I had _no idea_ where the training room was.

"Go straight towards the elevators and take it down all the way to the second training room. That is where Evander is awaiting your arrival." Josaf's sudden voice said, but when I turned around...he wasn't there. I listened to the voice went straight until I reached the elevator. The elevator had 5 levels and 4 underground levels, that required a finger-print to activate it.

Once the elevator opened, I saw Evander standing in the middle of the room, examining a long Japanese sword. When the doors opened, Evander turned around, looking as breath-taking as ever. He was wearing gray sweat-pants and a dark blue cardigan with no shirt or tank-top underneath. His gorgeous blonde hair was pulled to the back of his head in a short stub. But instead of the normal serious yet mischievous look in his eyes, there was complete concentration, seriousness, and anger... why do I feel so much anger radiating off of him?

"As I wrote in the note, today is the first day of your training. Your training is daily and will last for 2 to 3 hours. 1 hour will go to training your Gift, the other hour or hours will go to combat. During the time of your training, all of us Gods' will do our best to train you. I will personally only train you today and the last day of your training. Liliac, Josaf, and Darak will all teach you their own ways for the time of your training, giving you the utmost intelligence during a battle. With that said, let us begin."

Three targets appeared out of the walls, each appearing farther and farther away.

"Now, as you already are aware of this, once your power is trained, you will be able to do many things once your Gift is trained to do so. As you witnessed, you were able to drain that mans life _and_ power, but that's nothing. Once we train your ability, you will be able to drain the life out of _anything_. Your power is quite extraordinary...and deadly."

"Define anything." I said, staring him in the eye.

"You will see for yourself. Now let us start. Your first lesson will be on how to drain the power of-"

"I already know how to do that much." I said, interrupting him. Evander's eyes sparked with anger. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, then opened them and looked at me.

"Do not interrupt me. Secondly, if you had let me finish, I would have said: your first lesson will be on how to drain the power of a God, seeing as I have witnessed that you have difficulty with doing that." Evander paused, "To begin with, focus on your core, as you normally do when you are going to use your Gift, and reach out to me."

I closed my eyes and felt my power stirring inside me. I allowed it to reach out to Evander. The power avoided him and searched for something else to drain. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried again. This time, I pushed outward with so much force that sweat lined my forehead.

"Calm down." his voice said through my layer of concentration, "Next, find my core. Feel my power in yours."

I did as he instructed. I felt his power clashing against mine. It was so overwhelming that I felt like I had to vomit. My power automatically retreated to me.

"Try again. You can do this." I forced my power to reach out to his, once again. This time, his overwhelming power reacted to mine. It sort of...reached out and met mine.

"Now try to tame my power." I focused on his power. My power was trying to control it but it couldn't. It kept dying it before the dulling even began.

"I c-can't!"

"Focus, Isabel." I took a deep breath and tried again. This time, his power was a little more even and less intense. My Gift circled his before luring inside of my core and away from his.

"Amazing." Evander whispered. When I opened my eyes, there were weak ringlets of water circling the air, threatening to break at anytime.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, grinning. Though, Evander didn't smile. He stared at me with eyes that still held anger and pain.

"Let us move on to combat training."

"It's been an hour already?"

Evander merely nodded. He shrugged off his dark blue cardigan and stared at me intently. I caught myself admiring body. It was cut perfectly with all the right muscle in all the right places. _No! What are you thinking, Isabel!_

"To get you warmed up, you will run two miles around this gym area. Your goal time I have set for you is 10 minutes, so I suggest you sprint."

My eyes widened, "You're joking, right? I refuse to run!"

Evander narrowed his eyes, "I will run with you."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"This is part of the agreement. Begin stretching." I flared my nostrils, this is for the people. I clenched my jaw and reluctantly stretched my deltoids, oblique's, and calves.

"Let us start." With that, my hell began. The next 10 minutes of my life, I struggled to keep up, frantically, with Evander, who, by the way, was going at a pace that would end us up at around 6 minutes. Giving up, I ended up barely reaching 10 minutes... then collapsing.

"Good work. Now stand up, this is not good for your legs."

I glared at Evander, "Screw my legs and screw this training!" I began to drag myself towards the door when Evanders voice stopped me.

"What are you going to do when the Other's show up, this time with an intent to kill you."

"Drain them."

"You will not get to train your Gift if you do not train your body as well." I clenched my jaw then got up.

"Fine. But first, get me water." I said, not joking around. Once Evander handed me the water bottle, I felt like I was in heaven. The burning in my throat began to subside slowly. After a couple moments, Evander asked,

"Do you have any sort of training in combat at all?"

I shook my head, "When I was younger I had practice in kick-boxing."

Evander sighed then ran a hand through his hair. "Let us work on your stance first. The basic stance you should take is to stand quite upright with your shoulders slightly hunched, your chins angled down, and your hands open and up by your chest." he adjusted my body the way it should be. "Your legs should be slightly bent. It's crucial that you focus your weight on the balls of your feet. My personal opinion is that it is in good practice to bend the knees in slightly to discourage kicks to your genitals, though you do not have to worry about that." I adjusted myself to how he described,

I couldn't prevent myself from chuckling at his pronunciation of 'genitals'. Evander looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, "What do you find so funny?" I shook my head,

"Nothing, nothing! Go on."

Evander nodded then continued, "Remember to keep your shoulders hunched and your chin down to help prevent painful punches to the jaw. The reason you keep your hands open and up is because it allows good defense and offense. The placement of your legs will allow you to move quickly and quite fluidly."

Admittedly, I was getting bored. Just like anyone else who was going to learn how to fight, I wanted action but of course, we have to work on the basics. The Others' won't have to kill me 'cause I think this boredom will...

"You are done, you may go."

I picked up my water bottle and was about to step out of the training room...

when I saw my father.


	10. A Touching Melody

I shook my head, no. He's supposed to be my dead. No... Tears made my vision blurry. He looked straight at me and smiled. He...recognized me! It was my father, it was really my father! But then he fell to one knee and dropped his head in respect. My father would never do that...

My dad had always looked young, but now...he looked especially younger... and something was different. My father's face had been flawless, no wrinkles and no facial marks. The man in front of me had a beauty mark that was right above his lip.

"Audrey! What are you doing?" A short man yelled, running up to the guy I thought was my father. The short man turned and saw me,

"Oh. Your highness!" he said, falling into a bow, "I'm sorry but we're in quite a hurry! May I go?"

I stared at him, "Y-Yeah..."

'Audrey' didn't even look back once before following the short man. After they left, I felt all the strength leave me and I fell to my knees. Why did that man look exactly like my father? W-What's happening?

"Your highness! Are you ok?" I looked up at the two women that circled me. I pushed myself up,

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Th-Thank you for your concern." I said before hurriedly walking away. My head was pounding and all that played through my head was the image of my father bowing to me. No...that wasn't my father. As I was walking back to my room, I noticed Liliac and Josaf leaning against a wall, talking casually. As soon as I approached, I expected them to stop like they do in the movies and act suspicious, but instead, Liliac's face brightened and she called me over. Appearing more as a kitten then a tiger this time. I hesitantly walked over to the two.

"Coming back from training, eh? Hope Ev wasn't too hard on you!"

I nodded, "He was fine."

Josaf raised an eyebrow and stared at me, "Is something wrong, Madam Ashworth?" I jumped at the sound of his smooth voice, only because it was his first time speaking directly to me.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Yet you seem distraught." then his eyes brightened, "Ah. I realize now. You met our body guards, and one was identical to your deceased father."

My eyes widened, "H-How do you know this?"

"People call him 'The Brains' for a reason, Isabel. He has the Gift to read into ones mind and expierence what they have expierenced."

It all made so much more sense. Josaf was staring at me, as if awaiting an answer though he didn't even ask a question. "Why did he look like my father?"

"That's like asking why you have brown hair. Some things just are."

I nodded, "It was nice talking to you two, but I have to go bathe."

As I was walking away, I heard Liliac's voice, "You must wear an elegant dress tonight to dinner!"

I actedas if I didn't hear it and continued walking. Once I reached my room, I went straight to the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the water on in the ginormous bathtub and layed myself in the burning bathwater. Though to me, this was relaxing. It soothed my headache that I had from over-using my Gift and calmed my screaming muscles.

But, my relaxation was short-lasted because two quick knocks came to my door.

"What?" I groaned, not being able to keep my irritation under control.

"It is Evander." his voice said through the double wooden doors.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

He ignored that and continued, "I heard that you were pained today at the sight of the bodyguard, Audrey. For that my deepest apologies. I will have him resign immediatley as to not pain you any longer."

"No! It-It's ok . I was just caught offguard, please don't fire him."

Evander paused for awhile, "Are you sure about this? I would like to make your stay here memorable."

This sparked my irritation, "I don't know if this stay will be 'memorable' if you keep treating me like a stranger."

The next thing I heard was the sound of his footsteps walking away. I sighed and let my head fall back on the cushion for my neck. Who knows when this war will come. Or how long it will take for it to pass. My eyes slowly began to close as my mind drifted off into it's own world. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

When I next woke up, I was laying on the cold tiles, coughing up water. My eyes blurred and my head was pounding. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest and my lungs were dying for oxygen. Once I stopped coughing, I was able to look around me and see what was happening. My bare body was covered with nothing but a towel. Evander, Kendall and Madison were kneeling around me. Kendall's eyes were filled with tears and Madison's face was filled with worry. Without saying a word, Evander got to his feet and walked out.

Did what I said affect him that much? Guilt struck in my chest and I was tempted to follow him out. As if reading my mind, Kendall wiped her tears and stared at me with puppy dog eyes,

"You can't go follow him, Isabel. We need to get you in warm clothes and into your bed. Come on, stand up please." I did as I was told and allowed them to wrap me in a fuzzy robe. I was less shocked from the fact that I nearly drowned but more at the fact that Evander is still angry at me. Enough to saving my life, then...leaving.

Once Kendall and Madison layed me in bed, I asked them to leave so I can "get a good nights rest". But as soon as they left, I walked to my window and stared out. Surprisingly, a dark and lonely melody came to my ears. It was the sound of a sorrowful tune that struck the deepest corner of my heart. The pain of the melody carried through my blood and into my soul. As I listened closely, I realized it was the deep tone of a violin. I couldn't help myself and found myself walking towards my door. My body was screaming at me to run so I didn't miss the song. So it wouldn't end while I was hesitating. I listened to my body's demands and ran towards the music. The song carried out into the hall way and lead me downstairs until I was standing behind the double doors that lead into the garden. 

Slowly opening the door, I was staring at the back of a golden head. His hair whispering gently with the wind, his eyes closed and relaxed. I felt touched at the calm sight of Evander. He seemed so at peace... and gentle. The tiny strings in my heart began to pull themselves as his music reached out to me. Knowing he was still angry at me, I sat down next to him and listened to his sad music. His eyes opened gently and glanced at me, then as if I wasn't there anymore, he closed his eyes again and slowly changed to another song. This one more powerful yet more depressing. It seemed as if it was circling around me and seeping into my body. Relaxing every tensed muscle and every nervous gitter.

I didn't know how many hours we both had been sitting out here, but I was beginning to believe this sorrow-filled yet beautiful melody...was intended for me.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this! I'm actually on vaca in Los Angeles so I have noooo time write since I'm waking up at 5 in the morning every day and getting back at 10 -_- anyways! **

**Love you guys, please keep reading and remember PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I work hard on chapters and reviewing allows me to know what you(my readers) are thinking while reading this and how you're feeling and how my characters are taking an effect on you. So PLEASE review, it's an important thing for me C: love you guys!**

**-Hira3**


	11. Illusions

**Hey lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait, but guess what! The chapter's extra long so you lovely people can read and review:)**

When I next opened my eyes, I realized I was no longer in the garden but in the comfort of my now-familiar bed. Was it Evander who carried me up? I shook my head, no it couldn't be. He hated me. I stretched my body and yawned loudly. Suddenly Madison and Kendall burst through the door with exasperated expressions on their face.

"You're late!" they said, simultaneously.

"I'm late for what, exactly?" I asked, cautiously.

"For training! You're late, you're late!"

It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did, I was already in my sports bra, shorts and sports shirt before I could realize I had changed. I didn't have time to brush my teeth, wash my face or do anything of that sort. I was too worried about what my punishment will be. Sprinting towards the training area, I could only think about how Evander probably hates me even more. And how many extra miles he'll make me run.

But once I arrived at the training hall, it wasn't Evander waiting for me, but Darak. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the wall and his legs crossed. His blond hair was left how it normally was, loose and hanging in front of his eyes. His brown eyes seem to examine me as I entered the room, completely out of a breath. A smirk immediately played on his lips.

"Good morning, sunshine! I take it you slept considerably well since you're a half an hour late." In a swift move he was on his feet, "And because you are late, go ahead and run 4 laps around this room." I groaned but did as I was told. Darak bounced on his toes and rubbed his hands together, like some type of mad scientist, "Oh, this is going to be a blast."

Once I was done, Darak examined me carefully. "It's a shame that Evander got to you before I was able to." he said in a low voice. That voice sent shivers up my arms and down my back.

"N-None of you got to me first!" I felt his breath on the back of my neck but when I turned he was atleast a foot away,

"Oh really now? Then you don't mind if I just _sweep_ you off your feet, eh?"

"No." I whispered, feeling warmth in my stomach as I stared into those brown swirls that were his eyes, "I mean yes! I do mind!" Darak bursted into laughter,

"You see, you make this way too easy and _way_ too much fun. Training with me will teach you how to block out the internal powers of others. You see, my Gift, is what you call an 'internal Gift'. I tamper with your feelings that are _inside_ your mind. I can make you feel anything I want you to feel. I can make you _want_ anything I want you to want. That's the essence of my power. Now our training sessions together, we will mostly train on the subject of not allowing my Gift to faze you, or any other internal Gift." He looked at my face then smiled, "Let's begin."

I stared at Darak while he stared at me. Immediately, I got the full hit of feeling aroused. My mouth slacked when I looked at Darak. He was so beautiful. Butterflies began swarming in my gut and my knees began to quiver as thoughts of his lips touching my body ran through my mind. I bit my lip to hold back a moan,

"Listen to my voice, Isabel." his voice...oh his voice... "Fight my Gift, do **not** welcome it."

"But I don't want to fight it..." I whispered.

"Fight it, Isabel." he pressed, "Put some type of mental barrier up in your mind, make it as strong as a titanium." I literally imagined a metal wall that cut in between the feelings of arousal. I felt the intimate pull towards Darak lessen but it was still powerful.

"Now use your Gift on me." I felt my Gift automatically react and it began to suck the power out of the Gift. The feeling was now faint and barely there, "Evander can sure pick a girl." Darak mumbled.

Sweat dripped from the side of my head and my breathing was harsh yet I still managed to smirk, "What can I say, I'm a fast learner."

Suddenly all the pressure of Darak's Gift vanished and I had to lean on the wall for support.

"Harder than you think, huh Princess?"

I panted , "Can you please not call me that." Darak smiled charmingly,

"I must say, I think the name suits you perfectly."

"I have plenty of names that suit you perfectly." I mumbled, under my breath.

"Oh you do, do you?" he said with a chuckle, "Please enlighten me."

I cleared my throat, not realizing that he had heard my comment, "I'll tell you another time." After another couple hours of training with Darak, I realized that I was going to be extremely sore tomorrow. As soon as I got back to my bedroom, the smell of roses and lavender hit me. I dragged myself to the bathroom and saw a bath already prepared with bath salts in the water. Madison came through the door behind me with a smile.

"Let me help you with that." She said, noticing my struggle at trying to take off my shirt. When she stripped me down, I walked into the bathtub. Resting my head on the pillow, I finally smiled to myself,

"This is _exactly _what I needed."

"I know," Madison started, her fingers already working into my hair, "You have been training hard."

I relaxed into Madison's angelic hands, "It's much more difficult than it seems."

"I can imagine."

"Madison?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Isabel?"

"Why do I need to train? I mean, Evander and I are probably not going to be married for long anyway."

"Because we don't know when this war will end. So, in case of the fact that it carries on for years, then you need to be able to defend yourself when nobody is around you."

I nodded and sighed, "I know, I just...I don't know how to feel. This whole time, I feel like I've been dreaming. That this isn't reality and that I'm going to wake up any second."

"It's completely understandable you feel that way, since things are going so fast and everything happened so suddenly."

Her fingers finished up working their magic and unfortunately, I realized I had to get out. After wrapping myself in a robe, Madison led me over to the bathroom.

"Now, let's begin working on your makeup."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well tonight is the dinner!"

"What dinner?" I asked cautiously.

"A private dinner before you and Evander!"

I groaned, "A private dinner? We aren't really on speaking terms..."

"It's just to talk about the wedding."

"Well atleast it isn't a date." I mumbled.

Well it turns out I was wrong. It was very much so, a date. I was dressed in a long red silk dress. It had two thick straps with a classy v-neck. The dress was backless all the way to my lower back and then laced the rest of the way to my tail bone. I was wearing red heels that were about 3 inches tall. My hair was curled and messily put up into a bun and my make-up was done simply with just a dark pink base, thick top layer of eyeliner and red lipstick.

When I was down the stairs, I saw Evander waiting for me. His blond hair was slicked back, which revealed more of his face and gave emphasis to his sharp features and beautiful eyes. He was wearing a black coat with a simple white shirt underneath and a bow tie. When he saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly slacked then he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. Then, turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

I followed after him as he lead us out the two double doors and into a fancy sportscar. An Audi, to be exact, but this just wasn't any ordinary Audi, it was imported from Germany with a beautiful white color on the outside and leather seats inside. I was hesitating to get inside the car till Evander roared the engine. As soon as I got in the car, Evander sped off going nearly 100 miles per hour!

"Calm down!" I said, well more yelled.

That just only made Evander drive faster. He turned sharply and increased his speed.

"What the hell is your problem!" Evander only grunted. I had had enough.

"Pull over."

"Excuse me?"Evander said for the first time all day.

"I said, pull over." Evander pulled to the side and then looked at me,

"What?" In response, I turned and opened the door to step out. Evander grabbed my arm and firmly held me in place,

"Where the hell do you think think you are going?"

"Away from _you_. For the past couple days you've been nothing but rude and inconsiderate! I don't care if I told you that you were ruthless, I'm doing _you _a favor! I get that you're mad, but _really_ this is a little to far, don't you think?"

Evander cleared his throat, "You are right. You are just...doing me a favor." he said, his voice off. I closed my eyes and put it on the headrest.

"Just keep driving."

After a moment of silence, Evander spoke up, "How was training with Darak?"

"Just fine."

"Good. I hope you are getting along well with all the other Gods'."

"Yeah."

"Liliac seems to have an interest in you."

"Fantastic." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. After that he stopped questioning me until we arrived at a large...hotel. What was he planning to do at a hotel? With me? Evander opened the door for me and I climbed out. Walking towards the double doors, worry began to stir in my chest. If he tries anything, I can use what I learned in training...though I doubt it would do anything.

Evander led us toward an elevator which I was calmly able to go up, without saying a word. My plan was if he tried anything, as childish as it sounds, I'll try and drain his powers then take his car keys and run. No, I was not that confident in my own powers but I am confident in luck.

But, instead of leading me into a dark hotel room with chains and what not, we ended up on the balcony of the hotel, which overlooked the whole city. The simple table with a candle were set up in the middle, with a rose set on each of our plates. Evander pulled out my seat for me before going to his.

We sat in silence while he sipped at his wine. I was content with my water.

"You look very beautiful tonight." he said, after clearing his throat.

"Thank you." I simply replied. We sat in the awkward silence for a near 10 minutes before he asked me a question that took me by shock.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, would you like to go home?"

"Of course I would like to go home, back to my normal life as a normal Gifted."

"Then you are free to go." he said, then pushed out his chair and stood up.

I was in shock, I was free to go? It was that easy for him to say that.

"Wai-" I started to say before Evander's eyes widened.

"Stay behind me." he said before rushing towards me, pushing my body behind his. In front of us, six masked men scaled the building and hopped over the rail.

"Ah, so it's God Evander and our brand new Goddess." One of the masked men said, sarcastically. He bowed and then stood up.

"Who are you?" Evander said, keeping his cool.

"Well, it would be slightly idiotic of us to tell you are names, but I will tell you why we are here." The man's hands began to glow with a blue flame, "We are here to kill your bride."

"Can you fight?" Evander whispered, though I didn't see his mouth move. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Get ready." his voice whispered again. Soon a blue flame was flying towards us but we both were able to dodge it easily. Two of the men ran at Evander while the man who was talking sauntered up to me.

"Well well well, your highness." he said, bowing again, "What a pleasure."

"The feeling isn't mutual." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, how hurtful." he said, sighing dramatically, "You see, I'm going to have to punish you for that one." he said before running towards me. My heart was racing and sweat lined my forehead. I didn't know what to do and I was pretty sure that I forgot all the combat moves I learned.

I didn't even see him move from one spot to the next because in his next move, he had me on the ground with only a kick to my ribs. Tears brimmed on my eyelashes at the sharp pain of the kick.

"Isabelle, on your feet!" Evander yelled, noticing me on the ground. I clenched my jaw and jumped to my feet. The masked man came at me again with a fisted hand which I was able to block.

I felt instinct kick in before I made my next move. I noticed that one of his legs was acting slightly slower then the other one. I dodged his next action with a quick sidestep and landed a strong double-kick on his pressure point in his thigh. I learned this nifty little trick from Sebastian, as a child, when he would constantly give me "dead legs". The man grunted in pain and limped backwards. He was quickly able to shake it off, though, and ran at me again. This time I was ready for him. As I became calmer and took deep breaths, the lessons I got from Darak and Evander slowly returned and it was basic enough for me to avoid being killed or brutally beaten up.

Suddenly, instead of seeing the masked man, I saw a field of long green grass and I noticed the sun shining brightly above me.

A simple oak tree was off to the side with a blanket layed underneath the branches. On the blanket were two young girls, laying side by side and smiling as they whispered to each other. The girl with brown hair rolled over on her stomach and started talking, excitedly. Her friend, with blonde hair was holding her stomach and laughing. Tears gathered in my eyes as I recalled this day. The girl with brown hair was smiling and talking, though I couldn't hear her voice. The girl with blonde hair widened her eyes. Her face was quickly turning pale and her mouth was slacked. She was struggling for breath and couldn't seem to find any. The girl with brown hair didn't know what was happening but knew she was causing it. She felt something tingling inside of her, reaching out to the life force of the girl with blonde hair. _No, I can't watch this anymore! Stop...please just stop! _The girl with blonde hair had died, her name was Vanessa and she had been my best friend. The girl with brown hair was me, her murderer.

**Please review! I'm beggin' ya!:))**


	12. Forgotten Little Detail

"Isabelle!" I heard a voice say through my flashback of old memories. Slowly, I began to regain consciousness as my voice was repeated over and over. My eyes flew open as I realized that it was just a memory, an illusion. I couldn't think of anything besides that day. I will never forget it, November 6th, 2005. My Gift had just awakened the night before and I was telling Vanessa about them. I still didn't know what exactly my Gift was or how it worked, I just knew how to access it. When Vanessa asked me to show her my Gift, I stood up and began to use my power, but what I didn't realize, was that my Gift was sucking the energy out of her instead of her Gift. I had drained her life force in a mere 10 seconds.

"Isabelle." Evander whispered, his voice echoing with pain...for me. My arms flew around his neck and I dug my face in his shoulders. Sobs shook my body as tears ran down my cheeks and then absorbed into Evander's shirt.

"I didn't mean too. I swear, I didn't mean to kill her." I whispered to myself, "She want-wanted me to show her and I didn't mean to, it just happened-" Evander's arms tightened around me,

"Shh..." he cooed lightly, "It was just an illusion, it's the past, whatever it is...it's the past now." After my sobs finally ended, Evander gently placed me on my feet and walked us down to his car. Vanessa's face kept popping up in my head, her eyes as her last tear ran down her face. I shook my head, it's just the past. She's probably forgiven me, I can't revel in the past any longer. It's just...not right. It took me years upon years to not think about it, to forget it. And now it's back in a flash, every single detail of the memory. I glanced at Evander's whose eyes were focused on the road.

He wasn't playing any music, in fact, I don't even know if he owns any music besides his violin. Suddenly, I felt guilty. Not only for what I did in the past, but how easily I was taken down. How easily that man got into my mind, to play my worst memory. I had left Evander to fend off six men, by himself.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Evander raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

"What do you apologize for, Isabelle?"

"I'm sorry that I had allowed that man into my head so easily. I'm sorry that I'm not stronger. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

To my surprise, Evander started laughing. It started off as a small chuckle then he threw his head back and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you honestly think that those 6 pathetic _boys_ could really injure me or even hold me off? Madam, please realize that I can defeat an army of those children with a flick of my wrist."

I laughed, "Alright, Mr. Cocky." but becoming serious, I turned to look at him, "I'll try harder during training. I'll learn how to fight like a true Goddess."

"Ah, so you are now coming to realize your responsibilities?"

I shook my head, "Not even close. I just don't want to be a burden."

The rest of the ride was silent, my thoughts constantly drifted back to Vanessa but as soon as they entered, I tried my best to lock them away. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that she was still watching me. And I didn't know how I felt about it. I try to forget, I've always tried to forget it but it's something I just can't "forget" that easily. It just never felt right. Like it all happened to fast.

Before I knew it, Kendall was gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up, "Isabelle, you have to get up, you're home."

Home. This was now home. I don't know if I could accept this place as home yet. I sure didn't feel like it. I opened my eyes and got out of the car,

I heard Kendall gasp, "Dear Gods! What happened?"

"We were ambushed."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head, "I'm not. But go make sure Evander is fine."

"I cannot just leave you!"

I smiled, "Just _go_. I'll be fine. See, I'm walking perfectly." I said, demonstrating for her. Kendall sighed,

"I'll be back quickly."

I was walking towards my bedroom, trying not to think about what went down today when I felt a sudden rush of... happiness. A random smile found it's way to my lips and I actually felt like skipping. I was grateful to be here, I was grateful to be in this giant home and be treated so kindly. You know, maybe I could do this and be happy!

Wait... this doesn't seem right. I thought to myself as my sudden happiness slowly melted away. There was only one person who had the Gift to do this, and that was Darak.

"I hope that helped you, even a little bit." his voice said from behind me. I turned around and met his brown eyes that were staring me down.

"Thank you." I whispered, realizing that I couldn't be mad about that wonderful feeling.

"Do not feel as if I did that for the sole purpose of pleasing you. You just seemed so down that something had to be done. I could feel your depression from across the whole castle."

"Even if it wasn't just for me, it had helped me so thank you." as I was about to turn and walk away, his voice stopped me once again.

"If you do not mind me asking, why were you so sad?"

I couldn't bare to tell him, or anyone for that matter. "A past memory I had remembered again."

"Whatever it was, you will be ok." funny, that's what Evander said.

"How can you all know for sure?" I whispered to myself, but when I turned around again...he was gone.

As I was walking back to my room, I realized that was the first time Darak was actually talking to me like I was an equal. Like I wasn't just a woman he can easily make aroused with his Gift.

Right when I got back to my room, I immediately changed into my father's old oversized shirt that he would wear everytime he was going to bed. It always made me feel at ease, to still be able to smell his scent in this old t-shirt. Whenever I was angry or sad, I would wear this and go to bed, waking up to feel refreshed. It was as if my father was still in this shirt, still watching out for me.

I fell asleep as soon as my body touched the heavenly mattress. That night, I had a dreamed a blank dream, as far as I can remember. And strangely, it was comforting. To have something bland and ordinary. When I woke up, there was a note on my bedstand that was written in beautiful cursive that could only be Evander's.

_Your training has been canceled today, please meet me at the Terrace for breakfast. I hope you had a good night's sleep._

_-E_

I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face. Wearing my father's shirt always helps me. I stripped off the shirt and put it in the laundry shoot. My clothes were already layed out on the couch. I was supposed to wear tight jeans and a red tank-top with a leather jacket. I shook my head and walked to my closet, I settled for a long skirt and a black tank-top. Slipping on flip-flops, I pulled half of my hair behind my head and made my way to the terrace...wherever that was. Maybe he was talking about the terrace in his bedroom.

Wouldn't that look kind of scandoulous? I guess not...since I was his fiancee. When I left my bedroom, everyone was out working around. Someone was doing something. Men were carrying heavy boxes back and forth, women were up putting decorations. I wonder what's going on tonight.

"Lady Isabelle?" I heard the voice of someone say. I turned around and a saw a young woman who was dressed as a maid. "This way please, Sire Evander awaits you." I haven't met her yet. I watched her short red hair move as she walked, she seemed about 20? But by the way she talked, she was probably working here for awhile. This girl lead me away from Evander's room and towards the main dining hall that I still haven't been too. Maybe that would change tonight? Excitement seemed to be in the air but instead of being excited, I felt as though I had thousands of butterfly's swarming around in my stomach.

"We are here." she said with a bow, then left. I watched her go, and then walked through the double doors. A warm wind brushed by me as I opened the door. The first thing I saw were rows and rows of pine tree's, but I could only see their tips. The terrace overlooked mountains and the bird's soft chirps were as clear as a bell. Then I noticed the beautiful marble terrace that looked as if it was from an old Greek movie.

"Good morning," Evander said with a soft smile that was quickly replaced by a poker-face,

"How was your night?" I sat in the seat across from him,

"As good as it could get on a night like we had."

Evander scowled, "I did not have an enjoyable night either."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I worried for you." he said, while staring at the scenery.

"There's nothing to be worried about.." I mumbled, not quite relying on the truth.

Our breakfast was then brought out to us, for me a plate of french toast with a side of hashbrowns and a choice of coffee, tea, juice, water or milk. I settled with my favorite, chamomile tea. Evander had a simple cup of tea.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"I do not usually eat in the mornings. A cup of tea, will do." Evander was still staring off into the distance, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

I couldn't remove my eyes from him. He was just so mesmerizing. His hair, the way it swayed with the wind, his sharp features and strong jaw. His flawless skin, but...none of that mattered. It was his eyes that always seemed to get my attention. They always seemed to be...pained, like he had seen to much in his life. Whenever he looked at me, I feel as if he sees me in a way that no one else does. Like he sees the 'me' that's been locked away. His tall frame only emphasized his broad shoulders. It made me think back to when I had hugged him, how it made me feel so safe, as if nothing could ever harm me.

"Enjoying the view?" Evander asked with his silky voice and a sly smirk, but he was still not looking at me. How did he know...I was looking at him?

I felt my face heat up, oh Gods. I was blushing, this was going to give it away! "I wasn't even looking at you! Don't get ahead of yourself just because you're a God and I decided to get married to you! That means nothing!"

Evander laughed, with froze me, because it was the first time I heard his actual laugh. It made my heart feel light, "I was talking about the scenery." he said, motioning to the trees, the mountains, and birds.

I shut my eyes tightly, "I knew that..."

Thankfully, he changed the topic, though a smile still remained on his face. "I hope you do not feel forced into this. Tonight is a big night for us."

Us. He said tonight is a big night for us... suddenly, everything clicked. The working maids, the beautiful and private breakfast, the stranger maid... Tonight was the Engagement Ceremony. And I had completely forgotten...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for everyone whose been reviewing, it really means a lot to me and gives me the encouragement to keep going. **

**So since I write you these chapters, don't you think I deserve a little love? One review from everyone who reads is alllll I'm askin' :) again, thanks for those who have!**

**-Hira!**


	13. Engagement Preparations

How could I forget such an important day? I mentally slapped myself, this explains the excitement in the air and the fancy decorations.

"I assumed a woman would not forget her engagement day." Evander said with a half-smile as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arm over his broad chest.

"I don't even know how I forgot..."

"These days must have been quite exciting for you to forget."

These past couple days _were_ exciting. And not exciting in the way: "_Yeah! These days have been so exciting!" _but more like, "_these days are stressfully exciting."_ If that makes sense...

I had a feeling this was going to be a busy day.

"So to begin with, after breakfast you are going to be meeting with Liliac in her chambers and she will properly teach you how to officially present yourself as a goddess."

I nodded, "And then?"

"Then, you and I will practice our dance-"

"Wait wait wait, our dance?" I questioned.

Evander raised an eyebrow, "Yes...our dance?"

"In front of...people?"

"Yes... in front of people."

I gulped, "N-Nobody said anything about a dance.."

"Oh? Is our soon-to-be-Goddess frightened of a mere dance?"

"N-No! It's just that...that I can't dance well.."

"Well you can practice today. To carry on, after our practice, your womanly needs will be taken care of by Liliac's good friend, Mary. And then you will just have to be your charming self at the engagement ceremony."

"I wouldn't hardly say charming."

"Is that so? Then what would you call yourself?"

"You know, maybe alluring or...mesmerizing." I joked with a wink.

"Ah, I do think that those words will work as well." Evander locked eyes with me, and I found that I couldn't look away. A slow smile crept on Evander's lips as he studied my face. I realized I had a smile that was identical to his.

"Alright love birds, I apologize to interrupt but I do think it is my turn to take our dear Isabelle now."

"I believe you are correct. Do not tease her too much, Liliac."

"I cannot promise anything." she said with a devilish smile that once again, seemed to remind me of a prowling tiger.

As I was walking away with Liliac, I remembered one thing I wanted to ask Evander.

"Oh, Evander?" I said, turning around.

"Yes, Isabelle?"

"Will you play your violin for me some time?"

Evander paused, in shock for a moment, then smiled at me, a smile that sent my heart into my throat, "Your wish is my command." he said, and tipped his head gently. I bit my lip, trying to conceal my building smile, then walked away with Liliac.

"I see our Princess has a crush."

"Who? Me?"

"Who else?"

"A crush on Evander?" I let out an uneasy laugh, "No. 'Course not."

"I smelt love in the air on the terrace."

"That wasn't "love", that was me being kind. If I'm going to be married to him, then I might as well be nice."

"Well, you can always look at it from that point of view." she chuckled. Liliac and I were led into her bedroom, which was far more grand than mine. Atleast three times the size. I was speechless. Liliac giggled at my reaction,

"Oh do not worry, Princess, Evander's chamber is much more beautiful than mine."

"Why would I care about...oh..." I realized, at first questioning why she was telling me about Evander's bedroom, but then it came to me that it was going to be "our" bedroom. So this my room is just a guest bedroom then? Then that means we'll be sharing a bed...and then maybe even..- no, no. _You're thinking to far into this, Isabelle._

Liliac laughed, again, "Do not worry, he will not force you into anything you are uncomfortable with."

I cleared my throat, "Let's just start this already."

"Good idea. Ok, so to cover what I need to teach you and what you need to learn. You will need to learn how to walk, with elegance, how to reveal the presence of your Gift, so the People are aware of your power, maybe even intimidated-"

"Why would I want to intimidate the People?"

"So they know not to rebel, so they do not doubt our security and rank."

I nodded, allowing her to go on, "You will need to learn how to project your voice without raising your voice and how to communicate with people, using your eyes."

"How am I going to learn how to 'walk'?"

"The old-fashioned way, of course." Liliac said with that devilish smile. She picked up a book, that was bigger than a dictionary, and placed it on my head. After nearly 2 hours of mastering the elegance of walking, which was much harder than I had _ever_ expected, we continued to "revealing the presence of my Gift". It was basically, leaking the strength of my power. Now this was the most difficult part, because it was the one that's going to be tiring me out the most.

"Focus on your core, call your Gift out like you would to use it." I did as I was told and felt it reach out to Liliac's core. "Hold on there tiger. Do not go draining me, that would not turn out well." she said, dangerously, her voice going low. "Circle your power around your body, but only let out a little at a time." After finally, mastering this as well, we moved on to all the rest, which seemed like it would be in my Public Speaking class.

"You are a natural this." I thought back to Evander's intimidating training,

"I've had practice." We ended our "Becoming A Goddess" training and I was immediately rushed into the ball room where I was given the longest heels I've ever worn in my life. The ball room was a large room with wooden floors and wooden walls. It had a bar in the back corner which currently didn't have anything in it. I heard footsteps on the other side then the doors flew open. Evander walked through, looking distant and tired, but it seems as the once he saw me, a light came on in his eyes. He wasn't wearing the same outfit he was wearing at breakfast. Evander was wearing a simple black v-neck, which outlined his biceps and fit his body very nicely if I might add, then dark blue jeans. His shoes were his normal fancy black shoes and his hair was neatly combed, yet messy.. He always seemed to make that hairstyle work.

"Have you danced at all before?"

I paused, trying to think back, "Ball-room dancing? A couple times with my father at an event."

Evander nodded then strode up too me. His eyes looked like a lion's, when they circled around their prey. His eyes analyzed everything I was doing and mine stayed focus on his. I wasn't able to look away from his intense gaze.

"Your heart is beating...quite quickly." he said, his breath on the back of my neck. My breath caught in my throat and a shiver traveled down my spine. I felt as though I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't speak or move. Evander chuckled lightly and his cool breath, once again, tickled the back of my neck. Finally, he backed away and then snapped. The music instantly turned around and I was finally broken from my trance.

With a sly smirk, Evander offered me his hand. I narrowed my eyes,

"Tell me what we need to do first."

"It would be better if I demonstrated it for you."

"Then demonstrate."

"I need a partner."

"I'll call Madison in here then!" I said, turning around. Evander grabbed my arm and twirled me into his body. My heart skipped a beat...maybe even two. I gulped. Evander's lips lightly brushed my ear,

"Just follow my lead." he whispered, then stepped backwards. I stepped forwards. And it continued like this. I was able to not focus on the closeness of our body and to watch my steps in these heels. It seemed as though time was flying by because Evander gently let me go with a light smile on his lips.

"You did well."

I clenched my jaw, "Thank you." Then pursed my lips, "Now if you'll excuse me." And with that I left the room as fast as I could. As soon as I got to my room, I tried catching my breath, not thinking about the way our bodies fit into each other, or the way I felt when I was being held in his arms. I shook my head, you're thinking about it, Isabelle! I sat on my bed with a 'huff'. But before I had time to even catch my breath, Kendall and Madison burst through the door with grins that reached from ear to ear.

"Why are you two so happy?" I grumbled.

"Because you are going to look gorgeous!" Kendall exclaimed.

Liliac followed shortly after them with a tall woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked like a woman version of Darak. I was rushed into the bathroom where a bath was filled in my gigantic bathtub that I have yet to get used too. The bath was filled with rose petals, bubbles and a beautiful scent coming from it. I actually couldn't wait to get into the water, so not even being embarrassed of my body anymore, I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the water.

Madison quickly began working on my hair and while Kendall began doing my nails.

"It's great to meet you, Lady Isabelle, I am Mary." she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Mary. And just call me Isabelle, please."

She chuckled, "Not used to the formality, are you?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I will ever be used to it."

She smiled kindly then spoke up, "As you are bathing, I am going to show you a variety of dresses that you can pick from, then we'll work on your hair and make-up."

I nodded, relaxing into Madison's magic-hands. Liliac stood up and silently walked out, throwing me a quick smile before she left. Mary, soon after, rolled in a cart that many dresses hung up. Different lengths, different colors, different designs. She pulled out a golden dress that was beautiful but a little too revealing in the chest area. Then a green dress that was beautiful as well but the slit went too high for my comfort. But, then she pulled out an absolutely _beautiful_ darkred, strap-less gown that had beads decorating over the left breast then traveling down. It had a little bit of layering and a slight mermaid tail at the end.

"That one." I said, instantly. Mary smiled,

"I knew you would like this one." Mary snapped her fingers and two maids rolled in another cart with layers and layers of heels. "I was thinking, with your choice of dress, that the color would look greatly beautiful with golden heels, jewelry, and make-up."

"That would be great." I said with a smile. Madison wrapped a towel around my body as I got up. Kendall glanced at the nails and smiled proudly. She did a beautiful French tip with a pink shine.

"Are they dry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they're dry, just be careful since they might still get scratched." I nodded and kept careful with my nails as Madison placed me in the chair in front of the mirror.

She began blowdrying it, quickly while Mary layed out the makeup and jewelry in front of her. After my hair was dry, Madison began curling it and spraying it with hairspray. As soon as it was completed, Mary began working on my makeup. She evenly spread concealer over my face and added blush on my cheekbones, defining them. She did a beautiful job with my eye makeup by using a couple different shades of golden and bronze eye shadow. She blended them professionally, and added eyeliner and mascara.

Now I know how pitiful Barbie dolls really are, because that's exactly how I feel. Kendall brought over the undergarments, which I quickly put on. Then Madison held perfectly ironed dress down so I could step into it. They zipped it up in the back and put on a golden bracelet and necklace on. Kendall quickly put in the beautiful golden earings. The three women stepped back and smiled at me,

"You look like a true Goddess." Kendall mumbled. Madison and Mary smiled proudly. I walked over to the full-length mirror and gasped at my reflection. I truly looked like a Goddess. I never expected myself to...appear this beautiful, I didn't know it was possible. It was almost like this wasn't even...me.

"Well, come on Your Highness, we can't keep the guests waiting!" We walked towards the double doors that lead into the main hall, where Evander was patiently waiting. As soon as he saw me, he froze. His mouth slightly fell open and his eyes revealed a sort of intensity and admiration that I would never expect too see in his eyes.

"You look...beautiful." he said, his voice barely audible but still loud and clear in my ears.

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" He said, gesturing towards the doors. I nodded and took a deep breath,

"Let's do this."

**Hi guys,**

**I wrote a long chapter just because I had a slight writers block and since I didn't update for awhile! So here you go, and enjoy:)**

**The links to the dress, the heels and make up are on my page so be sure to check them out and let me know what you think of them in a review:) thank you!**

**-Hira**


	14. Engagement

I could feel my body trembling as the two doors opened and revealed the flood of people. As soon as the people saw us, the men, did as they normally do, and dropped to one knee. The women just curtsied. I could feel my breath caught in my throat, and I found that I couldn't breathe. Apparently, so did Evander.

"Relax," Evander whispered, "It is much easier if you focus on something other then the people."

"L-Like what?" I whispered, back. My heart was hammering in my chest and I could feel the blood rush to my face. _Deep breaths, Isabelle. Deep. Breaths. _

"Think about our breakfast. What did you enjoy about it? What did you not enjoy? What were your feelings?" I enjoyed _the view_, cough, looking at you, cough. I did not enjoy how our conversation was so short. I felt quite giddy and happy during the breakfast. It was nice, the view, then my version of the view, the food, the sound of the birds, the sound of Evander's voice, his laugh. Before I knew it, we had already reached the two grand seats placed in front of the rooms. They appeared to be thrones, normally there would be 4; for the four God's, but now there were 5. My seat was next to Evander's. When Evander and I reached the seats, where Liliac, Josaf, and Darak awaited us, Evander motioned for everyone to sit down. Evander remained standing, giving everyone a charming smile.

"Thank you, all our followers, for the faith, loyalty and trust you have given and had in us, Gods'. It is an honor to be allowed to be the leader of all you Gifteds'. Today we are gathered here to celebrate one of the many joyous occasions in the Gifted realm. A Gods' marriage has not happened since before I was even born, so I cannot tell you how it had been," he paused so everyone could chuckle, "I just want you, our people, to know that in this grand wedding, you all shall have a memorable time. Today, is the official day that I will announce this news. I am to be engaged, to the powerful lady sitting beside me." Everyone's eyes looked at me and I stared at Evander, pleading for help with my eyes. He gave me a calm look and slightly nodded,"Our last ball, I had unofficially announced the engagement, but today is the day I would like you all to witness a new Goddess being born in front of your eyes. Please give her the same faith, loyalty and trust you have given Josaf, Liliac, Darak, and I throughout these years. Please stand for your future leader, Miss Isabelle Ashworth." I gulped, not realizing that everyone was staring at me. All the men and women rose and tilted their head downwards,

"We give you our strength." they all said in a unison. While they were looking down, Liliac whispered to me,

"Thank them for it."

I cleared my throat, not trusting my voice. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, and I began to get lightheaded. _No, Isabelle, do this. Make Evander and everyone proud. You signed up for this. _I took a deep breath and stood,

"Thank you for your blessing." I said, in the way Liliac taught me. I summoned my Gift and had it circle around my body, which got everyone's attention. Through the crowd, I saw Sebastian and my heart ached. My old life, my old friends... it was going to be missed. I realize that today...it all changes. These people know me now, as their Goddess. As Sebastian's Goddess. I would have to talk with him later. No matter what happens in my days, weeks, months or years of being a Goddess, I will not lose Sebastian as a friend. As a brother.

Once everyone sat down, Josaf took Evander's place. "Please, enjoy the wonderful food and drinks we have served today, I encourage you all to begin dancing." he said with a calm smile, then returned to his seat. Evander turned his head towards me, pride shining brightly in his eyes,

"You did wonderful. I did not expect you too speak."

I let out an uneasy laugh, trying to get rid of my jittery nerves, "Have a little faith." I said with a wink, then turned immediately to grab a glass of wine. Sebastian continued to stare at me, while we were seating. Many people came to congratulate us and give me their blessing, and even still, Sebastian kept staring at me. His eyes had a mixture of sorrow, guilt, and loss. Even when his date had tried talking to him, he didn't even look at her once. His date. That's right, we usually came to these things together...but now we can't.

"You can speak with him later." Evander said, after the hundredth person left. I looked at Evander, blinking back tears.

"How?"

Evander looked at the closest waiter and crooked his finger. The waiter nearly ran towards him. Evander swiftly took the notepad and pen out of the waiter's pocket and handed it too me.

"Write a note to him and tell him to stay after the ceremony. Speak with him then." Evander said, being unusually kind. I thanked him and grabbed the notepad.

_Sebastian,_

_Please stay after the event today, please. I know you're probably angry or hurt, but I can explain. Please. For me, your friend, your sister. _

_-Isabelle. _

I folded the note and wrote Sebastian's name neatly on it, then handed it to the waiter.

"Deliver this to the man in the fourth table. The one in the gray coat, who is sipping his wine right now." I told the waiter. He bowed and scurried off. I saw him give the note to Sebastian, who read it quickly then looked at me. Finally, he blinked and nodded. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off my heart. I mouthed, 'thank you', to him, which he returned me with a soft-smile.

As I sat back and sipped my Greek wine. I stared at the people, who walked around and laughed. They drank and enjoyed themselves with other people.

"You look stunning." Evander said, looking at me. I was so caught up with my nerves, I didn't even _look_ at Evander. And just now, did I realize how...handsome, he looked. No, handsome was an understatement. His dirty-blonde hair was slicked back with gel, that darkened his hair slightly but added character to his sharp face. His nearly green/white eyes seemed to be even _lighter_, if that was possible. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black coat and a royal blue vest underneath. He had a black silk tie around his neck. His black slacks hung perfectly off his hips.

A blush creeped on my face, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Evander smiled, "Is that so?" he chuckled, "Why thank you for that lovely compliment, Lady Isabelle. I am quite honored." he said, sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh, which eased my tension greatly.

"Enjoy yourself," he said with a kind smile, "It is your engagement, after all."

I don't know what came over me, but I gave him my most charming smile and said, "Only if you enjoy it with me."

Evander looked shock for a split second, then laughed and nodded, "It is a deal." Evander and I got up and began walking around, where people constantly congratulated us.

Evander brought me to a group of people, "These people are very important to us in the realm of the Gifteds'. Being a Goddess is not all fun and games, it is also a lot politics." I nodded, letting him know that I understood. As soon as we approached the group, the men and women dipped into a bow.

"God Evander. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Isabelle." a man with thick gelled-back black hair said. Even though his face, like Evander's looked young, his voice said otherwise.

"Sir Marcus. The feeling is returned." Evander said, his voice turning all high and mighty. No longer the gentle Evander who was telling me to enjoy myself, it's all business now. Evander slightly nudged me with his power. I forced a brilliant smile,

"Sir Marcus, is it?" I said, putting my hand out like Liliac taught me, "A pleasure." I said with a smile.

"She is quite charming, Evander." Marcus said towards Evander, then turned to me, "I look forward to your guiding."

"Thank you." I said, kindly. When the group of men left, Evander turned to me with a grin.

"You did quite well."

"Thank Liliac." I said, "So who was he?"

"Sir Marcus Lowdre. He's the man who is one of the greatest fighters, other then Josaf, Liliac, Darak and myself."

I met a lot of new people that were apparently very important to the Gifteds'. They all seemed to be nothing-but-business people. Whenever I would watch movies about stuck-up royalty who always avoided meeting the important people, well...I don't blame them, it's really boring. It seemed that Evander also felt the same way, for his smile was quite impressive but his eyes said something completely different.

I smiled at Evander and politely dragged him away from the group of supernatural politicians to the wine table. He grabbed a cup and sighed in relief.

"Thank God that you had taken me away from there, I was beginning to die from boredom."

I laughed, "So even the Great Evander has a weakness, politics."

He laughed, "It seems so." Our friendly moment quickly came to an end when we were rushed by many people, not exactly talking to us but surrounding Evander and I in a circle while staring at us, as if they would become a God just by standing around.

Evander smiled at me, "Go mingle." he said, just as Liliac's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Can we please welcome the soon-to-be Bride and Groom on to the dancefloor?"

"I guess we are up." Evander said. I put my hand out and he gently grabbed it, leading me to the dancefloor as people cleared a way for us to walk. They were cheering and applauding while we walked, which in return, made me blush. Evander twirled me outwards and into his arms. I couldn't help but smile as we danced to the music playing in the background. At first we slowly danced, then began quickening up the pace with Evander's intricate dance moves.

My heart began beating quickly as I realized that everyone's eyes were on us, I felt as though my knees were going to give out. Evander saw that my moves were slowing down.

With a smile he said, "Look into my eyes. Do not let the people watching us intimidate you. It is just you and I, here...on this dancefloor." I felt my tense muscles relax as I stared into his blue eyes. The people and their whispers slowly disappeared. It was just as Evander said...it was just him and me, on this dancefloor. I followed his steps confidently, knowing he wouldn't let me down.

I know that he'll catch me when I fall.

**A/N**

**How'd you like it? So I was able to finish this chapter after listening too The Writer by Ellie Goulding. I request that you check that out, and I REALLY REALLY WOULD LOVE IF YOU ALL REVIEWED! I mean...I only got like 3 reviews on my last chapter:( It's not that hard, just click the little button, type a couple words or even a few letters and I'll be happy! **

**PLEASE!:)**

**-Hira**


	15. An Unfortunate Injury

I woke up with a headache from drinking one-too-many glasses of wine, last night. I glanced at the clock, 6:50. Jumping out of bed and running to my closet, I quickly pulled on a sports bra and spandex. Oh god. Afterrealizing that I was suffering from a minor hangover, I had to sit down in the middle of my closet. I rested my head against the cool door-frame and allowed my mind to have a little break so the throbbing would go away.

Two knocks came from behind my door. With a nothing but a grunt, I gave the person the permission to enter. From the sound of the footsteps, I knew it was Evander.

"Isabelle?" Evander asked, cautiously.

"In here." I mumbled, my head still against the door-frame.

Evander opened the doors to my closet, his eyes widened and he turned around immediately.

I chuckled, "Do I really look that hideous?"

"No, it is just...that you are not completely clothed."

My eyes widened as I looked around and saw that I had really forgotten to put on my shorts. I gasped, "Out!" I said, shoving him out and closing the door. I actually pulled on shorts this time and a cut-off then stepped out. Evander was casually leaning on my wall with an amused expression.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ah, so the Goddess did have too much wine last night." I pouted and sat down, resting my head against the table. "I can help with that." he said, taking the seat across from me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How is that?"

"Close your eyes," he instructed, when I didn't listen right away, he put his hand over my eyes, "Now relax." At the sound of his soft voice and his smooth accent, I immediately released all the tension in my body. Quickly after that, I felt as if something was being brought out of my head. I realized that it was him sucking the pain away. My head felt empty and light for a second then Evander removed his hand. I stared at him, wondering what wonders he just did.

"What was that?"

"I took your pain and commanded air to relax your stressed muscles." Evander stood up, "Now come with me, you are late for training. If you are over ten minutes late, Josaf will have my head as well as yours. " I stood up, feeling _way _better, thanks to Evander. He walked me to the training room.

"I hope you feel well enough to train today."

I nodded, "I feel like I could take down an army, thanks too you!"

Evander laughed, "Now go on in or else Josaf will be angry." I waved him goodbye before walking into the room, where as Evander was right, Josaf was definitely angry.

"Evander, will you not stay for a moment?'

Evander closed the door and walked in, "Yes, Josaf?"

"If you are not too busy, aid me in demonstrating a couple things for your dear fiancee."

"I believe I can cut some time for this." Evander said, smiling devilishly.

"Watch closely, Isabelle. Pick up on as many techniques as you can." Josaf said to me, then turned to Evander, "First we are going to demonstrate a battle, show her how a fight between two Gods' is. Then we are going to demonstrate another battle, but this time using our powers."

"Fantastic." Evander said dangerously. His voice became deeper and took on a slight animalistic tinge. Josaf and Evander peeled off their shirts. I couldn't help but stare at Evander's chiseled abs.

Josaf took on a fighting stance, "Please do not hold back."

"Never said I would." Evander said before Josaf ran at him at a shocking speed.

Josaf was punching towards Evander but he was easily blocking them with his forearms, Evander blocked Josaf's attack then used that as an opening to punch him in the stomach. Josaf flew backwards but repelled off the wall and flied towards Evander. Evander caught his body in midair and slammed him against the ground. Josaf got up off the ground, quickly, and swiped Evander's legs out from under him. Evander touched the floor but bounced off quickly. Josaf came at Evander again forming his hand into a fist before it was about to collide against Evander's face, but Josaf instead kicked him in the ribs _and then_ punched him. It was Evander's turn to go with a series of punches but Josaf blocked each one of them with ease. Evander decided to wrap the fight up because after his series of punches, he elbowed Josaf in the ribs, kicked the feet from under him and stop him from getting up by placing a foot on his chest.

Evander and Josaf began laughing as he helped Josaf up. I sat in my position, shocked. All that had gone by so fast yet it was so...powerful... They had both moved so gracefully and with so much energy that I was speechless.

"Isabelle, do you see the difference from a battle between Gods' to a battle from any ordinary Gifted?" I definitely did. I nodded my head, "Now watch us using our powers. Keep in mind that Evander's power is a physical Gift and mine is a mental Gift."

Josaf nodded at Evander who gave him a head nudge back. Within a second, there was a ring of fire and water around Evander. It was a breathtaking sight. Though I couldn't see Josaf's power, I could definitely feel it in the air around us. Evander lifted his arms in the air, the fire stayed in a ring around his body but the water lashed out. Josaf jumped over the little icicles. He caught one from mid-air and at a frightening speed, sent the icicle flying back towards Evander. Evander stood still and with a flick of his wrist, he sent deadly icicle into the wall, where it shattered to the floor and melted.

Josaf stood in front of Evander, analyzing him. Evander stared back with narrowed eyes. Josaf smirked then within a second, he was in front of Evander. They quickly exchanged open-handed combat, but then surprisingly, Josaf hit Evander in the gut and Evander flew back, betraying a mask of pain.

Evander grunted then stood up, "You have found my weakness, brother."

"It was easy to read."

I raised an eyebrow, "What weakness?"

"It seems as though Evander has been aching from his last battle. Dominick truly did injure you." I had no idea what they were talking about. Then it clicked. I remember a couple months back, there was a mini-battle where Evander had to fight. He had gotten injured in the process.

"It has not thoroughly healed."

"You must rest. You never will know when the Others' attack next."

"I am aware of that, Josaf. Thank you for your concern, brother. I shall get going, I will leave my fiancee in your hands." He bowed forward, "Isabelle."

I smiled, "Evander." and with that he left. Josaf pulled me up by the elbow and told me to take my fighting stance. Unexpectedly, he ran at me, causing me to take one of his quick punches hard to the stomach. I threw my hands up in a cross over my chest as he continued to hit my weak spots. I took a deep breath and focused on Josaf's rhythm as he fought. Finally, I was able to detect his movements and punching pattern. I blocked his two punches, and his kick then landed one of my own high kicks on the middle of his neck. Feeling proud of myself, I jumped back.

"Do not get over-confident." Josaf said before swiping my feet out from under my legs. Sharp pain struck through my ankle as his shin made contact with mine. I gave a small scream of pain. Josaf gave me a challenging look, if I was going to get up or not. I sucked my pain up and jumped up, ignoring the menacing pain that wanted me to sit down.

For the next hour I pushed the pain from my ankle down. Josaf and I practiced mostly on my power and working on my mind-barrier so he was not able to read my mind. Josaf had to leave early for some battle plans so he told me to practice the rest of the time on the practice dummy. I clenched my jaw and whiped the sweat from my forehead. I limped towards the wall and slid myself painfully down. I took my shoes off and looked at my ankle. It was swollen, red, and pulsing. Not mention it looked absolutely disgusting. I bit my lip and began trying to massage it. Pain shot through my ankle again and I quickly stopped.

I slipped my shoes back on and limped my way to my bed room. As soon as I walked in, I had to sit in the chair immediately because of the severe pain that carried through my leg all the way to my gut.

"Isabelle! You need to bathe. Sire Evander is waiting for you downstairs." Kendall said, bursting into my room.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why is he waiting?"

"You need to store your Spirit." 'Storing' my Spirit was something each God/Goddess had to do. It was their main weapon that has their Gift stored inside of it. It becomes a part of your soul. I clenched my teeth.

"I'll be in there soon, just give me a second." With the remaining effort I had, I hauled my body up but, as soon as I stood up my ankle gave out from underneath me, refusing to carry any more pressure.

Kendall and Madison rushed in after hearing the loud_ 'thump!' _

"What happened?" Madison exclaimed while helping me up.

"I just hurt my ankle during training today, that's all."

Madison and Kendall shouted, "We need to tell sire Evander!"

I grabbed Madison's hand, "Don't tell him, it'll heal soon."

"We have too, Isabelle. You cannot just keep going on with an injured leg."

"Tell you what, if it still hurts by the end of the today, I'll tell Evander myself."

Madison and Kendall looked at each other, "Fine. But at least let us wrap it after your bath. That way it'll stay in place." I nodded and allowed them to wrap an Ace bandage around my bengay-ed ankle.

After bathing and dressing, I slowly walked over to Evander, hoping that he didn't see my limp.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked as I approached him.

I nodded, "Yeah, just sore." I lied. Evander's blue eyes eyed me cautiously.

"I see." he mumbled then turned around, "Let us go, we are late."

Evander and I got driven to a mansion that looked like a medieval castle. It had the break walls, large pillars, and the growing vines that made it look beautiful.

"What's here?"

"A friend of our people. He will teach you how to bind your weapon."

"And what will I need to do?" I said, thinking back to my ankle.

"You will feel the connection to your weapon. It will require for you to test each weapon ranging from a simple hand gun to a double, bladed whip or a cross bow with venomous arrows."

"Will I have to do any…physical exercise?

He shook his head, "I do not believe so. Any reason?" Evander asked opening my car door for me.

I stepped out of the car, "Just curious. Let's go." I said, walking, as best as I could without appearing that I was in pain, towards the house. As soon as we stepped on to the porch, the door opened, revealing an old maid in the cliché maid outfit. She silently led us down a staircase where I saw a man who was examining a sword behind glass windows. Once we walked through the doors, the man turned around. He looked young, roughly about 28 but the energy around him revealed that he was old. Maybe as old as Evander, maybe older.

"Evander, my friend!" he boomed, "Welcome."

"Nolden." Evander greeted, "This is Isabelle, my fiancée."

The man held his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Isabelle." I blushed and _really_ looked at Nolden. He had short black hair and the same black eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as Evander. The man was lean but muscular.

"Please, just Isabelle."

"Ah, you do not like the formalities. That is fine as well, Isabelle." Nolden turned to Evander, "How may I help you? You did not tell me what has brought you here."

"We need to bind Isabelle's weapon as soon as possible. I was hoping you could aid us with that."

"Of course, anything for my dear friend. So let us get straight to business, shall we?"

"As quick as possible."

"Take a seat, Isabelle." Nolden said, motioning to the only seat in the large and empty room. I walked over to the chair and tried looking calm as I sat myself down. "Now close your eyes and relax." I did as I was told. I felt something, kind of like hands, touching my mind. Something that was stronger than what Darak taught me to control. I tried putting up the mental barrier, like he taught. Maybe it was The Others'. I couldn't let them into my mind.

I heard Nolden chuckle, "No need to resist me, young one. It is me examining your mind." I immediately relaxed and felt stupid. I peeked through my eyelids to see Evander with his finger over his mouth, resisting a chuckle. A minute later, Nolden clicked his tongue. "It seems as though binding her weapon right now is not possible. Isabelle's soul is not at peace right now."

"And why is that?" Evander asked, almost in a growl.

"Well, it seems that she is in physical pain. Her soul is trying to heal her injuries. Evander, you should know a weapon is impossible to bind unless the master is at peace."

"It seems to have slipped my mind. We will contact you soon, Nolden. Do stop by soon. I'm sure Liliac would like that."

"We will speak of that later. It looks as though you have something to…handle." Nolden said. I still didn't open my eyes, knowing Evander's face would be a mask of anger. And that happened to be frightening. "Take care, Lady Isabelle." Nolden said, than left.

After a moment of silence, Evander finally spoke. "Isabelle." He said through clenched teeth, "Open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and my assumption was right, Evander looked furious. "I can explain."

"What were you thinking?" he boomed loudly, "You need to keep your body in perfect condition, how is that possible when you are hurt?" he said, controlling his voice but anger still seeped through. Evander walked up to me, "Where does it hurt?"

"My right ankle. It got hurt during training but I didn't think it was so bad…" Evander kneeled down and put my ankle on his lap. He took of my shoe and rolled up my jeans. Than after rolling up my jeans, he looked at my swollen ankle. He squeezed it in some places that I had to literally hold back my grunt of pain.

"You are truly an idiot. Now what do you think would have happened if the Others' had attacked and you could not protect yourself due to your injury?" he said, coldly. Then with a swift movement, Evander picked me up, holding the small of my waist and my legs. I put my arm around his neck as he walked towards the car, anger radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Save your excuses, Isabelle. We will see to it once at home." And I could tell I wouldn't get a word out of him even after we get 'home'.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it and the building chemistry between Evander and Isabelle. Stay tuned and remember to review! 3 Love you all. Oh and shout out to Imagination57(keep a look out for her new character, Sam), she told her friends about this story and got me some new readers! Thanks everyone**

**-Hira**


	16. Forget Me

I was sitting in a chair inside the infirmary. All of the Gods' were standing in a circle around me, each staring at me like I was some sort of test subject. The healer was kneeling down in front of me, with my ankle on his lap. Evander still looked angry, Darak appeared amused, Liliac didn't really seem to care, and Josaf seemed guilty. Once he heard that I hurt my ankle, he quickly apologized. But, it wasn't really his fault. Darak did teach me how to place my feet when I knew it was too late to defend against a lower blow. I just didn't remember in time.

"I can heal this injury to an extent. The rest will need to heal itself." The healer said. Healers were gifted with the power of…well healing, obviously. They can see into the injury, find the source of the pain, among other things.

"What is the reason that you cannot heal it completely?" Evander said, still keeping his gaze on my swollen ankle.

"On the outside it appears as a crack to bone, but after looking closer I was able to see that she also has torn her tendon a bit. I can heal the crack and I can lead the tendon into its healing process. She will have to stay off of it for another week, sire."

"I understand. Do what you can." Evander said, than turned around and left. Just like that. I still don't understand the reason why he's so angry. It's ridiculous. Yeah, I messed up. But, it's also not completely my fault that I hurt my ankle. To the Gods', this man. And I was to be married to him. Great.

The healer placed his hands on my ankle and closed his eyes. A low hum began reverberating throughout the room. The place where the healer's hands touched began to get really warm. It was almost hot. The pain flared for a quick second. Before my body had time to react, it was gone. Just a dull throbbing sensation came from my bone.

Liliac and Josaf had left, once I looked up. Only Darak was left and he was leaning against the wall, in his normal stance. His arms crossed and one leg propped up on the wall.

"Lady Isabelle, I have completed healing your ankle and your Achilles tendon is also beginning to heal itself. May I leave?"

I smiled at him, "Yes you can, thank you so much."

The man blushed than hurriedly walked out the room. "How are you feeling, our injured little bird?" Darak said with a menacing grin.

"Just terrific." I replied dryly. The pain was honestly not bad anymore. But I knew that if I got up and put my weight on my leg, I would definitely fall.

"Ignore Evander, he is just worr-"

"I'm quite capable of explaining myself, brother. Thank you."

Darak grinned, "I shall leave you two lovebirds alone."

Evander walked in front of me, his eyes soft. "I believe I owe you an apology."

I snorted (very unladylike, I know), "Yeah you do."

"Then let me begin by apologizing. I am truly sorry, Lady Isabelle." Evander said. He motioned to the spot next to me on the bed, "May I?" I nodded. Evander took a seat next to me and looked over. After a moment of silence, he said, "I am just worried for you, Isabelle."

"Why are you worried?"

"Because right now, any injury to you is something the Others' can use against us. They are aware that you are not to your true potential yet so they will take this time to attack."

"I can use what everyone taught me!"

Evander chuckled, "Two weeks' worth of training is not anything compared to the Others'. I think you underestimate their power. Think about your first battle, when you took the life of one of them. You had collapsed. Think of the second battle, on the terrace. He overpowered your mind with a mere illusion."

"But now I know how to fight."

Evander shook his head, "The men they send after us, Isabelle, are highly trained. These are not rookies anymore; they come with intent to kill, or kidnap…and then kill." Then he did something that really shocked me. Evander kneeled in front of me and took my hands in his, "_Please_ be more careful, Isabelle." He said in a gentle voice, "If something happens to you because of being involved with me and the other Gods', than I will probably lose control. Go on a rampage."

After regaining my speech, I smiled lightly and nodded, "I promise, I'll be more careful." Evander almost revealed a hint of a smile but then stood up and readjusted his jacket.

"I will have to place more bodyguards around you, including one of the others with you when I cannot be."

I groaned, "Great."

"It is for your own protection. Once you heal, we will begin the _real_ training."

"Real training? Was the training I got not real?" I asked, sarcastically.

"It was plenty real but it will not be enough to get you past a fight with an Other who has been trained." For some reason, that made me remember back to my first battle.

_"'Ello, Princess." he said with a sarcastic bow. "A pleasure t'meet you." _

_"I can't say the feeling is mutual." _

_"Ah, the kitten has claws." _

_Madison and Kendall stepped in front of me, "Don't you dare hurt the Goddess."_

_"Me? Oh, I would never. I just want t'witness her power."_

_"Sir Evander, we are being attacked!" Kendall whispered sharply. Evander appeared beside me. _

_"Ah, hello brother." the man said_

Dominick. Why had he called Evander his brother? Is this why he's so worried?

"Please say something, your silence is torture." Evander said, still thinking that I was angry.

"Who is Dominick, Evander?" I asked, staring up at him.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that question." Evander paused then looked at me, "Dominick is my younger brother."

"Your brother is an Other?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Not just any ordinary 'Other'. He is the lord of the Others'."

I gulped, "How did you become a God and he became…one of them?"

"It is a very long story that will take time."

"Apparently, that's something we got."

Evander sighed, and then began. "Growing up, we were both raised as Gods' due to our father and grandfather being one. Dominick used to have a strong passion for being a God, he tried his best in each training session…always out-did himself. We both got along quite well. But, one thing Dominick could not handle was that me, being the oldest, would get to power before him. He could not handle that thought so he would always try ten times harder than I would, it was very impressive. But during my coronation ceremony, he knew that no matter what he did…I would become a God first. Although, I do not think that is what bothered him. What I believe bothered him was that I would become _the _God of Gods'. So instead of waiting till he could rise to power and if he truly wanted too, over-rule me and take my power, he turned to the wrong people. The Others'." Evander paused and glanced at me, making sure I was still listening. "They began feeding him lies and adding into his Ego. His anger and rebellion began to rise until one day, we could not find Dominick anywhere. None of his things were missing but he had disappeared. For exactly 2 years, until we had been attacked by the Others'. I was still a new God at the time and quite frightened. We had prepared for an attack but when we saw Dominick at the head of the attackers, we knew what must do." Evander sighed greatly, "I really wish my brother and I could get along, but I know it is not going to happen. When I see the scar on his face, the scar that I gave him, I know that it will no longer be how it used to be. He has turned."

Tears brimmed my eyelashes, such a harsh fate. To be at a war against your own brother… I reached over and grabbed Evander's hands. "Maybe one day we can get him to join our side."

Evander chuckled, "That is never going to happen. Even if he does join our side again, there will always be that competition between us."

I gently squeezed his hand, "It must be hard." I mumbled, "To fight your own brother."

"It was, in the beginning. Now, I look at him and feel…disgust." Evander said, his voice growing cold. "He is dead to me." He spat. Is this the Ruthless one? But, I nodded. I could understand where he was coming from. Killing and terrorizing innocent people. Kids, wives, lovers, elders…it was just ridiculous. And to think his brother commanded those attacks. He deserves to die.

"I'll help you." I said my voice becoming strong. Evander raised an eyebrow,

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll help you. To take them down, of course."

Evander smiled, "Thank you, Miss Isabelle. Your help will truly be needed." He checked his watch than stood up, "Take it easy, little bird. Rest. I must dismiss myself to go discuss protection shields, but I shall see you soon." I watched as Evander walked out of the room. I put my head on the pillow and quickly dozed off.

What I dreamt about wasn't a dream, but a memory.

_The weather was cold outside, the chilly wind prickling at my arms. Goosebumps decorated my flesh in an instant. Suddenly, a large man's jacket was placed around my shoulders. I spun around quickly just to see Sebastian's kind smile. _

"_You looked like you were just about ready to be a popsicle."_

_I laughed, "It's freezing out here."_

"_Why are you out here anyway?"_

_I sighed, "I needed some fresh air." In reality, I just needed to be alone. Away from all the people who still reminded me of the murderer I was. Sebastian frowned and walked towards me. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into his chest. I couldn't help it any longer. My throat constricted and tears began pouring out. I knew I was drenching his shirt, but he didn't say anything. Just held me tightly till I quieted down._

_Sebastian. _Sebastian. I miss him. Like crazy. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed his number. After a couple heart-stopping rings, I finally heard his voice.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sebastian." I breathed, "Don't hang-" but before I could complete my sentence, the other line went dead. He knew me better then that, I was not giving up. I called him again- no answer. Again- no answer. Again- finally, the ring carried through until Sebastian's growl was heard on the other line,

"What?" he snapped, "You remember me now? Too absorbed in a life full of jewels and servants?" Sebastian's voice dripped with anger and venom.

"Sebastian, you know that's not true! I've been just _so busy_, I can't even explain it to you. I'm drained! I wake up, go train, learn the basics, go plan some ridiculous things for the wedding, and by the time I'm back, I'm so tired that I just fall asleep!"

Sebastian snorted on the other side, "Yeah whatever. Now, may I go, _your Highness?"_

I growled, "You don't have the ask permission! I'm the same Isabelle! I know, I should have called. Being busy isn't an excuse. I'm sorry, Sebastian. Just ple-"

"Just try and forget about me now, Isabelle. Though, it seems like you've got it down already." and the line went dead.


	17. Making Up

**Hey guys! For those who have already this chapter just scroll down because I added a WHOLE new juicy EvanderXIsabel flirting!**

I guess my tear ducts reacted faster than my mind could because they began watering before I even felt the breaking of my heart. Two knocks sounded on the door before my visitor just walked in. Evander stood awkwardly in the doorway, obviously not knowing how to handle my sudden tears.

"What is the reason behind your sorrowful tears?" he asked. His voice soft and kind. He took a step forward and squatted in front of me. I couldn't help but look at him, feeling as though he would envelope me into his arms and keep me safe from the pain of losing my best friend…my brother. Evander extended his arm and cupped my face, gently. He wiped away the tears that continued to race down my face.

"It's Sebastian." I said, my voice breaking, "He hates me now." Evander sighed and took a seat next to me.

"That boy does not hate you, Miss Isabelle. I have seen the way he looks at you, and hate is far from it."

"That's changed. And I don't blame him, I got so caught up in the life of, well this!" I said, extending my arms to gesture to my magnificent bedroom, but I meant more than that. I meant this whole castle, my rank, and what now seemed to be my life.

"Is that so wrong?" Evander said softly.

"What?" I said, not sure if I had heard that right.

"Never mind." He said, shaking his head and then looked me straight in the eye, "Would you like me to speak with Mr. Brantley?"

"No!" I said, a little too loudly. Than cleared my throat, "I mean no, you shouldn't. It would only upset him more…"

"Yes." Evander said softly. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I cannot believe that I am going to allow you to do this."

"What? What are you going to allow me to do?"

"You have the permission to go visit your friend, but you must take precautions and I will send six of our best guards with you. And you must call me every hour. If you even miss one hour, I will personally come and search for you."

After Evander had picked out the guards that would accompany me, he pulled up inside a large limo.

"Take this with you."

"Won't this attract extra attention?" I asked, skeptically.

Evander shrugged, "Perhaps. Would you be more comfortable taking the Ferrari?" he said. I grinned,

"I'd love too." I said, eyeing the red Ferrari that seemed like it was calling out to me.

"The guards will follow you in the black SUV. They will keep an eye on you at all time, even if you cannot see them."

I nodded, "Thank you, Evander."

Evander smiled, "I try." he simply said, and then left after handing me the keys to the beauty called a car. I slid into the driver's seat, looking around in amazement. I ran my hands over the steering wheel, the speedometer, and the gears. I turned the car on and it began purring to life. I felt my heart leap and then put the car into Drive. At first, I was slow. Not wanting to put even a mere scratch on the car. My bad leg was resting on the side. Then as I became used to driving the car, I began racing, even speeding. The car obeyed my commands and changed lanes with ease. Before I knew it, I had parked outside of Sebastian's house. The house that carried so many of my memories. I slowly walked/limped up and knocked on the door. Within a second, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. When it opened, it was a girl with gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyes and sporting Sebastian's white button-up.

"Uh, who are you?" she said rudely, then her eyes widened and she immediately dropped to one knee, "Your highness." she whispered, "I-I had no idea, I-I'm sorry for my appearance. I'll...go change!" she said hurriedly and sprinted away.

"Auriella, who is it?" Sebastian's voice came. My heart jumped at the sound of my best friend's voice. As soon as he stepped into vision, he paused. "Isabelle." he said. Then his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend." I said, lightly. "I came to apologize and to tell you that no matter what you say, what you asked me to do is something that can and never will happen."

"Leave." Sebastian said, as a breeze rolled in and rustled his black hair.

"No." I said, just as strongly.

"I said, leave. I do not want to see you. For all I know, you're not even the same Isabelle anymore."

That hurt, more than ever. But I stood my ground, "And I said no. I don't care if you don't want to see me. And _for all I know_, I would never change who I am because I'm a to-be Goddess."

Sebastian smirked, but behind it was no humor. "Ah, so you've come to terms with it, _your Greatness?_" he said sarcastically.

"I swear to the Gods, Sebastian. Why do you have to be like this? I was busy! Geez, I'm sorry! Do you want me to get on my knees and grovel? 'Cause I sure as hell will! Even though I was busy, I wanted to call you every night! You think I'm comfortable there? In a place where I know nothing and know no one? Where everything is unfamiliar and strange? You think I like servants running after me? Who are afraid to say my name? Why can't you just understand?" I screamed, tears running down my face. Sebastian's expression softened and he took a step forward, reaching his arm outwards. But right then, four guards ran up to the door.

"Your highness! We heard you screaming! Is everything all right?"

I turned towards them, annoyed. "Yes. I'm fine." They nodded and vanished.

"So you're being followed by guards?" Sebastian said, anger filling his voice.

I nodded, "In case something happens."

"You mean, with the Others'?" he said, quickly realizing. Again, I nodded. Wiping away my tears.

"Listen. You heard what I had to say. If you still don't want to forgive me, fine. I'll be waiting outside until you do." I said, but then Sebastian wrapped his hand arm my wrist and turned me into him.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." he whispered, "I shouldn't have gotten angry. It's just...I've been one of the only people in your life and you in mine, and now I have to share my sister with the whole realm."

I nodded, "It's unfair. But," I looked around him, "Where's your girl?"

"Oh," Sebastian turned red, "She's not my girl... I met her at a Gifted party yesterday..."

I began laughing, "You slept with someone you don't even know?" I put my hands up, "I guess I'm not the only whose changed, huh?" I said, giggling.

"Sit down, I'll get you some tea but first... let me deal with her." he said with a wink and left for his room. I listened quietly,

"Uh, hey..." Sebastian said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was Sire Evander's fiancée?" she blasted angrily. Girlfriend? Oh... awkward... "Ugh! I humiliated myself in front of her, wearing nothing but your stupid shirt!"

"Oh... Isabelle's not my girlfriend. More like my sister... and now if you would kindly leave, I would greatly appreciate that." he said, in a sorrowful tone. "I mean, you can call me or something!"

She laughed sarcastically, "Yeah right!" she snorted then stormed out of his bedroom. Now fully dressed, she stood in front of me. I stood up and smiled at her.

"I'm Isabelle." I said, sticking my hand out, "And you must be?"

"Auriella, your greatness! My name is Auriella. And if it's ok with you, may I leave?" she said.

I nodded and laughed, "Yes of course!" She bowed thankfully and left. Sebastian came out, his face flushed. The moment I saw him, we both began laughing hysterically. After we calmed down, he got me a cup of tea and sat down.

"How has life been at the castle? Tell me everything."

"It's been good. I mean, not as bad as I expected. I have to go to training every day, working on my Gift. Each day is with a new Guard. That's how this happened." I said, motioning to my limp leg. "Tore my tendon, even the healers couldn't completely heal it. Then I always have to do some type of dress fitting or picking out a wedding hall. Liliac teaches me a Goddess' etiquettes. Hmm, what else?" I said wondering out loud.

"Tell me about Evander." Sebastian said, sipping at his tea.

"He's…nice. I know everyone says he's ruthless but I can't see it. It comes out occasionally but he handles me with such delicacy and kindness it's appalling after the stories I've heard. He's always trying his best to make sure I'm doing my best and feeling comfortable." I said, with a small smile. "I came to terms that this marriage isn't such a bad thing. Definitely something I need to get used too…but I may even begin developing feeling for him…"

Sebastian grinned widely, "It sounds to me that you already have."

And that's when it hit me. I guess hearing it out loud was different then wondering about it. I _had_ developed feelings for Evander already. But, this is so much different than all the other times I had feelings for a guy. I feel so much lighter and carefree around him. Even when he was angry, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew that… I was safe.

I smiled, "I guess so…" I shook my head, "Anyway. I have two main… maids, you can call it. But to me, they're more friends than anything. They're always looking out for me, and they're even badass!" I told him about how each God is, how they act. Then I told him about all the encounters I've had with the Others' so far, which caused him to be angry. Really really angry.

"Dammit! This is why I should be there with you!" I put a hand on his arm and told him to relax. Sebastian's anger slowly subsided. "I guess it's my turn." He paused, and then continued. "Well, I was really pissed off at you, if you hadn't noticed. Especially at the Engagement party. I mean, normally it's you who I'm sitting next too, but it was so different. All I could do was stare at you, sitting on your throne next to Evander and the rest of the Gods'. And I couldn't even talk to you because of those damned Guards. The most I had gotten from you was the note, which I said I would stay… but it hurt too much. After those, I started partying a lot. I thought I needed to find a new wingman.. er- woman. But, I never could find the right one." He said, winking at me. "I had a girlfriend for about a week."

My eyes widened, "Who?"

"Esmerald. But she was a normal human that some stupid Gifted took her to one of our parties. She was scared shitless, so I offered to take her home. Yeah, after I told her about my Gift she was scared and ran off. In truth, I kind of wanted her too. Anyway, I called one of the council members and he erased her memories of it." Council member…? Why didn't I hear of this? "Well, anyway that was it. Nothing special!"

I glanced at my watch and as soon as it struck 1:00, my phone began buzzing and Evander's name popped up. I put my finger up to Sebastian and answered.

"Hello?" I said, answering on the first ring because I knew that if I didn't, he would have come personally and raised hell.

"Isabelle?" Evander said, sounding relieved. My heart did a little flip.

I smiled, "The one and only. Well, I'm safe and sound, sitting next to Sebastian."

"I am glad." He said, "I was just checking in. Is everything alright?"

I grinned at Sebastian, "Everything is perfect. I should be home soon." Home. I had just called that place 'home', and I was perfectly ok with it. I guess Sebastian and Evander picked up on that as well, because Sebastian's eyes dulled but he kept the smile on his face and Evander's laugh rung through the phone.

"You called the castle home." He said, with a smile in his voice.

"I did, indeed. Now get used to it!" I laughed, then said my goodbyes and hung up.

"Home, huh?" Sebastian said.

I nodded, "I guess so."

"I'll only be ok leaving you there under a couple conditions!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"One, you call me at least once a week! If not, text me. Two, I'm allowed to visit at any time, any day."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Deal!" Sebastian gave me a little squeeze. "But, don't get mad if I'm busy!"

He laughed, "Fine. Anyway, get up! We're leaving."

"We?"

"Well, our deal kicks in now. And I want a tour of the castle."

I laughed and held my hands up, "Stay till tomorrow then." I offered.

He went into his room and picked up a duffel bag then stepped out, "Way ahead of you there!"

I nodded then grabbed the keys to the Ferrari. As I stepped out the door, I realized Sebastian wasn't following me. When I turned around, he was staring at the Ferrari with wide eyes.

"T-That's y-yours?" he exclaimed, dropping his bag.

I shook my head, "Not mine, Evander's. But he let me borrow it…"

"Can I drive?" he whispered. I laughed and threw him the keys.

"If you scratch it, I'll have to kick your ass."

"If I scratch it, I'll give you permission to kick my ass!"

With Sebastian's driving, we got there in less than 10 minutes, not ignoring the fact he broke 4 red lights and 6 stop signs, along with almost running over a pedestrian and killing both of us with his sharp turns. All this with no police chasing us or no scratches on the Ferrari, thank the Gods.

We pulled up to the castle and our doors were immediately opened, Evander standing outside the castle with his arms clasped behind his back. He saw me quickly and smiled kindly. Turning to Sebastian, he stuck his hand out.

"Sir Brantley. What gives me the honor of you coming to my home today?" Evander said. Before Sebastian could say anything I stepped in front of him.

"Sebastian and I have tons of catching up to do, so I invited him to stay here for a couple days..." I trailed, kicking my toes in the dirt lightly.

"Ah, brilliant!" he said, his light British accent sounding mesmerizing.

I was shocked, "You're not angry?"

"Of course not. A friend of yours shall be a friend of mine." he said and winked at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. "He may stay under one condition."

Sebastian and I looked at each other than at Evander. "And that is?"

"Sebastian, you may not distract Isabelle from her training and classes."

He nodded, "I won't, promise. Although, if she's injured how will she train?"

Evander smirked, "We have some ideas in mind."

Yeah, well those ideas were me training my Gift but not with just anyone. When I got into the training arena, I saw Liliac standing in front of me. She was wearing a gorgeous green silk dress, definitely not something made for training. The second I stepped near her, I felt a wave of power. Then I realized it. Liliac, the Goddess of humans... _and _manipulation.

I felt the sudden urge to obey to her commands. To follow out any order that she gave me. See, this is where her power from Darak differs. Darak, being an empath, allows me to feel anything he wants me to feel, in return feeding off the energy I radiate and strengthening from there. Liliac's power makes me want to do anything that I don't want to do, to physically carry out anything she tells me to do.

_**Fight it.**__**Use your gift.**_

I tried putting up the mental block that I was taught. But, it merely weakened it. I allowed my Gift to stir inside me and build power. Then slowly, I leaked it out. Made sure it was filling every area around me. The pull to Liliac weakened. I leaked more power out, this time adding a little extra. Liliac's pull weakened to a small tug. I felt my body weakening as well, sweat brimmed my forehead. Liliac knew I was weakening, that I was going to break. I felt my arms rise and then realized Liliac was able to get through to me. I broke out of the trance and lifted my arms, guiding my power with them. Pushing out completely, I sent all my power toward Liliac which actually made her stumble as her power disintegrated.

Liliac stared at me, her eyes flashing with something. Then she started laughing, "I underestimated your strength! You shall make a great Goddess."

I looked at Evander, his smile beaming proudly at me. I began to smile back when my knee's buckled. "Isabel!" Sebastian yelled, as he ran out and caught me before my body hit the floor. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in exhaustion. "Stupid girl, why'd you use so much power?"

I breathed heavily, trying to control my breathing. Evander kneeled beside me, "May I?" he asked Sebastian. I opened my eyes lightly to see Evander taking me into his arms. I felt myself snuggle closer into the steel frame of his body. Evander's chest rumbled as he chuckled. I felt Evander walking but I was too tired to care where he was taking me. Evander gently set my body on what felt like a counter. His presence left me for a second but it came back quickly.

"Isabel." he said gently, "Drink this. It will make you feel better." I forced my eyes open and looked Evander in the eye before taking the glass.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Just a warning, though. It will not be a pleasant taste." he said but by the time I was already taking my first sip. He was right; it tasted like dirty socks and gross laundry. I resisted the urge to gag. Evander laughed this time and patted my back affectionately. I quickly drank it and set the glass down, no doubt making a horrendous face. Almost instantly, I felt a burst of energy.

"What was that?" I said excitedly, feeling as though I just drank all the caffeinated beverages in the world!

"A concoction of Fae juice, soybean milk, and a secret ingredient."

"Which would be?"

Evander leaned close to my face, my breath hitched and heart raced. "Something you do not need to know." he whispered, wickedly.

"Let's walk and talk!" I suggested, not being able to sit still and longer.

"I have to go fill out pap-"

"Don't say paperwork. Take a break from working once in a while, Evander!"

"Lady Ashworth, you are quite the bad influence." he said, but began walking nonetheless.

"Sire Evander, it is you whose the bad influence, are you not?" I said jokingly.

"Oh? And how so?" Evander said, smiling gently.

"Well, you have a lady stay in your home unwed?" I tsked.

He chuckled, "You do not seem to complaining. Just say it, Isabel. You enjoy being at the castle. Around me."

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine. You got me. I enjoy being at the castle."

"Is that so? And just the around the castle?"

I bit my lip, "And you." I finished in a mumble.

Evander looked shocked for a moment, as if not expecting me to really say it. But, then he smiled. "You never cease to surprise me, Isabel."

"Why's that? I'm not so interesting."

"Well, when we had first met, I believed that you would throw up a fight till the very end. Be a complete rebel."

"You describe me to be a teenager disobeying her parents." I chuckled.

"If you were a teenager, I would be a lot of trouble." I heard him murmur under his breath.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I didn't hear that."

Evander looked at me, a sly smirk on his lips. "Hear what, Ms. Ashworth?" he said, innocently.

"Your remark right there about getting in trouble if I was a teenager."

"Ah that." Evander stopped and took my hand, lightly kissing my knuckles. I jumped in surprise but tried taking my hand out of his but he kept a gentle yet tight hold. "Do keep in mind that if I had not wanted you to hear that," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I would not have said it out loud."

I gulped and continued to stare at him. I tried calming my heart down but it wouldn't stop racing. His blonde hair was slightly messy and his blue eyes swirled with mischief. Where had _this_ Evander come from? As I racked my brain for something to say, Sebastian magically appeared.

"There you are, Isabel!" he stopped then looked at Evander still holding my hand to his lips, "Oh… Am I interrupting something?"

I took my hand out of Evander's grasp, "Nope! Nothing! Let's get going, yeah? I'll give you the tour you wanted!" I said quickly and latched arms with Sebastian. I tried walking away but Sebastian stood in place.

"Wait! I wasn't looking for you directly, I was looking for Evand- _Sire_ Evander as well!" Sebastian said to me then turned to Evander. "Have you ever been clubbing?"

"Clubbing? Ah, you mean the dancing places where humans go to?" Sebastian nodded. "I have been once or twice but that was nearly 10 years ago, on a mission if I remember correctly."

Sebastian laughed, "That's the same thing the other's said. Well, I guess that changes today because we are going clubbing."

"Clubbing?" I said, my voice almost at a squeak.

Evander looked at me then gave me a wicked smile, which was becoming too common now. "Perfect, I was in a dancing mood." He said, his voice sounding too amused.


	18. Playing Barbie

After Sebastian brought up the idea of clubbing, Evander had immediately called my handy-dandy maids and had them drag me away to get my makeup and dressing done. I mean, for something like this… I could have done my _own_ makeup. And picked out my _own _outfit. But, I guess choosing out of a large pile was good enough. I sat in my chair while Kendall was working on my hair. Suddenly, two sharp knocks came to the door and a sudden, "I am entering!" Which sounded like Liliac. She walked through the door with her maids following behind her. "Well, since this is something the human's enjoy doing with each other for some 'bonding' time, I thought that we can do the same. Of course, if you do not mind." She said in her silky smooth voice that was mesmerizing.

I shook my head and smiled, "Not at all. Take a seat." I said, and motioned to the empty chair next to me. Liliac sat down while her maids rushed to her and began working on her hair and nails.

"How do you like our home?" Liliac said, leaning back.

I nodded, "It'll still take some getting used too but I am enjoying it."

"Ah, the castle is too extravagant?"

"Going from a tiny house where the kitchen and living room is in the same area and there's only 1 bedroom with a bathroom built in, I would say that anything is more extravagant."

Liliac chuckled, "Your home was that small? I wish I could see!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I _do_ want to go back soon and see if I need any last minute things…"

"Can I join you?!" she asked, nearly bouncing. But then the Goddess composed herself and straightened her back. "I mean, I would be honored if you would graciously show me around your home."

"You're very welcome to come, Liliac."

She smiled, "I would love too." Then after a pause, she looked up at me with her orange eyes, "May I ask you a question?" I looked at Liliac and nodded. "Do you and Sir Sebastian have feelings for one another?"

I looked at her incredulously and bursted out into laughter.

"Me? And Sebastian?" I controlled my giggles, "Heavens no. He's my brother, my best friend. He actually helped me discover my Gift and… well who I am."

"Ah. Good, good." Liliac mumbled, seeming deep in thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your Gift?"  
>Now, the tiger grinned. Almost as if she was taunting her prey. Her eyes twinkled and a sudden shimmer overlapped Liliac's body, her hair turning to a dark brown and it got longer until the length stopped a little past mid back. Her face reconstructed itself to have sharp green eyes, high cheekbones, a pointy and long nose with barely noticeable unproportional lips. Her body moulded itself to shrink her chests, add more of a curve, with long legs. I was staring at…me.<p>

"You didn't expect this, eh?" she said. But instead of having a low and seductive purr of a voice, she had a little more raspy voice, it was my voice.

"This is just too bizarre." I murmured. "I've never met a Shape Shifter in person, how does it work?" 

Liliac giggled and slowly 'shimmered' back to her original self. "I can take the shape, form, voice, body language, among many others qualities of any person. I have to get a glimpse or see a picture for my Gift to activate."

"Isabel, time to pick your outfit!" Kendall said, dragging me out of my seat and into the closet, where rows and rows of dresses were lined up. There were long cocktail dresses, short cocktail dresses, some scandalous dresses that only a Victoria's Secret angel can pull off, and then there was that simple but short, skintight black dress had silver rhinestones going down the chest area and stops right at my sternum. It also has two thick straps but had something that resembled cuts on the back, showing more skin than dress. With that dress, I picked 5 inch black pumps with silver lining.

"Evander will go absolutely crazy with you in that dress. It's a must!" Liliac said, nodding her head in approval.

"I agree." I said, turning around. "What'd you choose?"

Liliac held up her choice, a short red dress with one shoulder strap and a diamond shaped hole in the back.

"_Sebastian_ will go absolutely crazy with _you_ in that dress!"

I walked down the stairs, adjusting the short black dress I had ended up choosing. I glanced and Liliac who chose a lacy red dress. When I looked up, I saw all the men lined up, waiting for us. Sebastian's eyes widened when they saw Liliac and I. But, that wasn't whose reaction I wanted. My eyes wandered slowly over to Evander's, then met his piercing gaze. His jaw clenched and his pupils dilated. I felt a sense of pride when I saw the lust hidden beneath his strong stare. His eyes skimmed down my torso, my stomach, my legs, then back up and lingered on my lips before looking me back in the eye. It's as if everywhere he stared at with his eyes, created a new flame inside me. My heels clicked on the marble floor as I walked towards him, but then quickly changed my route and walked towards Sebastian. Once I reached him, Sebastian smiled at me and shook his head lightly.

"You are a crazy crazy girl."

I battered my eyelashes innocently, "Why?"

"To envoke a God is a dangerous thing to do." he said, knowing my methods.

"Well, he _is _my fiancee. I'll have to get used to it." I saw Liliac walking towards Sebastian and I winked at her. Then I walked away, getting ready to commence my flirting too. When I reached Evander, he stayed silent. Didn't say one word. I know he likes me in this, so it can't be that he's doesn't like this dress. After walking silently, Darak walked around and hooked his arm around my waist.

"Ah, Lady Isabelle. You look quite ravishing." he said, with a wink. I removed Darak's arm.

"Thank you." I responded, curtly.

"Why be so formal? After all, you are to join our ranks very soon." his smooth voice ran through me like the chills.

"Quite frankly," I said, looking him in the eye, "I don't trust you."

"Trust me?" Darak said, his voice low. "You are the one who is coming into our home, sharing our title as a God. Why should I trust _you_?"

"I'm the least of your worries, Sir Darak."

Darak laughed, "Tell you what," he said and eyed me steadily, "I promise not to betray your trust if you do not betray mine."

"And what does your promise mean to me?"

"I swear by name and authority as the God of the Sins." That's a big thing. If he betrays my trust, he'll have to leave his name and his throne. "What do you swear?"

"My future throne." I said, strongly.

"Good enough." Darak said, taking my hand. Then began laughing, "It has been quite awhile since I have gone to a club!" he rubbed his hands together, "I will feed whole heartedly." And for some reason I knew he wasn't talking about eating physically. I shivered. After stepping outside, there were 4 limosine's lined up. Each of the God's piled into one. Liliac beckoned Sebastian into hers and I followed Evander into his. Taking a good look at this back of his body, I finally saw what he was wearing. Grey slacks with a silk black slim-fit shirt, sleeves rolled up with a simple suspenders and a black bowtie to finish the mouthwatering look. His tall frame had to duck completely before sitting in the car. I merely slid in, crossed one leg over one so he could get a good look at my legs. Evander bent over and poured two glasses of wine and handed one to me. Before I even got through my second sip, he was pouring himself another glass.

"Rough day?" I chuckled. Evander merely shook his head and avoided making eye contact with me. I furrowed my eyebrows, "No? Then what is it?" Evander downed his glass of wine and leaned his head back, his fists clenched. "Is something bothering you?" I said, leaning over a little bit.

Evander shut his eyes, "I am fine."

"You can tell me. After all, we'll be married soon anyway..."

"You will get angry."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "I promise not to get angry."

Finally, Evander lifted his head then looked me in the eye, "You look beyond beautiful tonight and I find myself becoming more attracted to you by the day."

I bit my lip, trying to control my rapid heartbeat. "Oh? So you're saying you haven't been attracted to me at all?" I huffed, "Why, I'm offended."

"N-No! That is not what I meant! I meant that you know, when I first met you I was attracted to you but now I am even mo-"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. The feeling of my heart swell. I laughed to think that I got the God of all God's, so flustered. "Relax, I was just kidding."

His eyebrows furrowed, as if confused. "You are not angry?"

I leaned over, placing my elbows on my knees and looked up, "Now why would I be angry?"

His eyes narrowed and a smirk began playing on his lips, "Because I find you mesmerizing and seductive."

My heart beat began pounding against my chest and I could feel the butterflies having a rave in my stomach. By his smirk and the playful glint in his eyes, I realized that he was challenging me. I breathed out slowly, not breaking eye contact. "How?"

"The way you move and speak. When you move your hair from one shoulder to the other, when you narrow your eyes at a challenge, like now. Do not think I haven't noticed you, Ms. Ashworth."

My eyes slightly widened, I didn't know what to say. I looked at my fiancee through thin eyes and a pursed mouth, "Well it would be a shame if you hadn't noticed me, considering we are to wed in a couple of months."

Evander laughed. And it was the most beautiful sound ever. Something that sounded so light-hearted and carefree. "Touché, Ms. Ashworth." Evander bent over and grabbed my hand, gently yet firmly. My heart skipped a beat. "But as Darak had said, you truly look ravishing tonight."

I felt a blush creeping on to my cheeks. "You heard that?"

He shook his head, "Not just that. I heard your whole conversation." Evander paused. "Darak may be many things, but disloyal is not one of them. He has been a God far longer than you have been on this earth. Each God has their own level of respect, and Darak would come after I. Next would be Liliac, Sebastian, than you."

I nodded and looked down, slipping my hands out of Evanders, but he held them with a firm grip. I felt like I was being scolded for having my hand in the cookie jar. "I understand. I spoke disrespectfully to D- Sir Darak and I will apologize."

"Do not be upset, Isabel. You didn't know, it is a common mistake and Darak brings that out in people. He enjoys pushing people to their limits, you could say." Finally the car came to a stop. "Now, if you do not mind, I would like to escort you into the club, buy you a drink, and dance with you all night long."

Once again my heart began hammering. No matter how I felt before, I smiled brilliantly at Evander and allowed him to lead me out of the car and into the club. 

**Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter and post it but here it is! ALSO, for the tumblr users out there, you should follow me **

** .com**

**Also don't forget to review!**


	19. The Clubs

"Hey baby-" the man slurred, his lips stretching into a lazy smile, "Why don't you let me buy yous a drink, eh?"

"No thanks." I replied over the music, curtly and turned away, waiting for Evander.

"Oh come on, sugar. I'll let-treat yous tonight." He shouted over the beats, putting his sweaty palm on my shoulder.

I brought my eyes to look at the drunkards. His pupils were dilated so his eyes looked black, they were also rimmed with red and half open. He was high off something, and from the stench of the alcohol in his breath, he was 'faded'.

"Do not touch me. And go away; I don't want you to buy me anything." I said fiercely, glaring at the man.

He put his hand down to rest on my thigh, but it was there for merely a second before the man howled in pain. I looked down at the man's hand that was looking nearly scorched to the bone. He cradled his arm to his chest, screaming for someone to help him. I looked past him, Evander is the only one capable of doing something like this. I looked around, until I found those multi-colored eyes. Glaring was definitely an understatement.

I stood up quickly and faced him. "Stop it. Right now."

"No." Evander replied, looking at the man who was screaming at the bartender for help, with satisfaction in his eyes.

"I said, stop it THIS SECOND!" I yelled this time, my patience completely gone. How could he-he do something like that?! The man wasn't even sober, and now he put a third-degree burn on the guy, something that will never go away. He might not even be able to use his hand _ever_ again.

The man stopped screaming; now only gasping for breath. Evander grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the club. I tried pulling my hand free but it was to no avail. He was too strong. Minute by minute passed and my anger was growing, bubbling in my chest. The second we were outside, I pulled my hand free, rage swirling around me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! First of all, what in the hell possessed you to burn a drunken man that severely?! Second of all, are you completely insane?! Third, I am not your GOD-DAMN property to where you can—" I stopped, realizing Evander's face had become stoic. As if he wasn't listening to my words.

"Get in the car, Isabelle. We're going—**now**."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No. I'll call a cab, thank you very much. Don't both-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Evander had already put the car in Drive and began driving away. Anger radiated from me. I was ready to explode, wondering why I expected more from him. He-he just left me stranded. My jaw clenched, whatever. He can act the way he wanted, he has _no_ control over me and frankly, we were getting divorced anyway, why did I care for what he did? I was just going to enjoy my night and after letting a handsome man buy me a few drinks, _maybe_ I'd even go back to his place. I had no commitment to Evander and never did, this was a scam marriage, something he could use as protection, so why did I have to give up my freedoms as a woman? Any feelings I had for him had definitely been buried _way_ down into the very bottom of my gut. I heard the sirens before I even saw the ambulance pull up and the injured man was being hauled on to the gurney before being led outside. I instantly felt remorse as I saw his bandaged arm and the IV that was connected to his arm.

A third degree burn meant it burned _both_ main layers of the skin, also meaning he would never have use of that hand ever again. I sat through enough Anatomy and Physiology classes to figure that out. As sorry as I felt, I wasn't going to let this, or _him_ ruin my night. I straightened my back, pulled _up_ my skirt and stalked into the club. Looking for my victim of the night. I spotted a handsome man sitting at the bar, a lazy smile on his face as he chatted with the bartender. His brown hair had been messy to perfection, his green eyes glazed over but sharp. A five o'clock shadow traced his jaw and as I was taking a better glance at his clothing, which was black slacks and a white collared shirt that had a few buttons undone to reveal the top of his muscular pecs, I found myself walking towards him. Sitting down on the stool right next to him, I crossed my legs which caused my dress to slide higher on my thigh, showing off my legs. I knew he noticed.

I turned my head and greeted him with a smile of a seductress. "Buy me a drink." I said. He smiled in return.

"Two of that blue drink you just made me, darlin'." His words slurred very slightly from either being drunk, or a small accent I detected behind his words. Probably even both.

I kept my eyes trained on his, "I'm Isabelle. You are?"

"Ryan." He replied, his green eyes took me in, his gaze starting at my ankles, then very slowly carrying up my body. The bartender brought our drinks. I held mine up to him and watched as he slowly clinked our glasses.

"To new friends." I said with a wink and tipped my head back, allowing the liquid to leave a burning sensation as it traveled down my throat.

"Well what do you say we get out of here?" Ryan said, standing up and holding his hand out. I gulped. Maybe I hadn't been ready to do this… the guilt stirred in my stomach. Then I recalled the way Evander looked at me with disgust, then sat in his car and drove off. Leaving me stranded.

I grinned at Ryan, "That sounds like a _great_ idea."


	20. Power Comes With Insanity

"How about we go to my place? My room-mates not home." Ryan asked, while lightly holding my hand as we were walking out of the club.

"Sure." I said, my voice quivering very slightly. I didn't know if I wanted to do this anymore. No matter how angry I am, I couldn't do that to myself. I would have to deal with the guilty feeling of betraying Evander. By the time I had decided I didn't want to go home with Ryan, we were already far down the dark street. The only people around were drunk couples. Before we took a step, I planted my feet. Ryan stopped and look at me, though it could it have been my drunken haze, but his eyes looked different. More malicious, no longer stood the cute, carefree college student, but now a crazed assassin.

"What's wrong, Isabelle?" he said, his voice too sweet.

"I have a fiancé, Ryan. I can't do this." I said, cautiously.

Ryan looked blank for a minute before a slow cunning smirk spread across his lips.

"I know." He said, slowly.

My eyes narrowed immediately. The barrier that Darak taught me, quickly snapped into place. I began stepping out of my heels, "Who are you?"

He shrugged, "Oh, just a middle man whose supposed to deliver you to your new brother-in-law." Ryan winked.

I commanded my Gift to encircle me. It began licking out, begging to drain the man. Once Ryan felt my power, his smile stretched in a grin.

"Okay, this is to be done the hard way." Next thing I knew, Ryan was a millimeter from my face. "Boo," he whispered quickly before whipping his hand back and smacking me, hard. I flew into the fence behind me. I pushed myself up, spitting the blood out of my mouth and wiping the back of my hand across my lips.

Then I smiled, "Didn't your father even teach you not to hit women?"

Ryan laughed, "For the contrary," he said, pausing in mid-stride, "I killed my father." He flew at me, and I mean ran at a pace that even my eyes couldn't follow. His feet never hit the ground as he came at me, but I was ready. I blasted my power and kept it steadily around me then I spread it to 10 feet out, stretching it farther and farther. Ryan's speed was slower now, but not as slow as a humans. The color had drained from his face. Vanessa's pale face and open eyes flashed behind my eyes. I willed the image down and moved out of Ryan's way as a he _very _slowly stumbled past me. I had never watched when I drained the energy of someone. It was… terrifying. My power spread and strengthened and I could _literally feel_ myself sucking his energy. Ryan looked at me with steel cold eyes as he collapsed to his knees and his body fell against the ground with a _smack!_ His breathing was ragged and very shallow. Yet I stood by. My body was still swallowing the last bits of his soul, my own becoming strengthened. Ryan breathed his last breath as I fell to my knees. I called all my power back into my body while panting. Realizing what I had done, that I had just _drained the man_, I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned to the side and threw up.

Now I was sitting in a dark alley. I had to call my senses back as tears poured from my eyes. I stood up and dragged Ryan's carcass to the alley I was in and found the darkest corner to retreat too. Before thinking, I pulled out my phone and dialed Evander's number. He answered on the first ring,

"Where are you? Evander said in a cold, sharp tone. My breath hitched and I let out a sob before I could stop myself. "Isabelle, where are you?" He said more cautiously this time.

"In an alley, two streets over from the club." I whispered.

"Ok." He said, I could hear the car door closing behind him. "I need you to tell me what happened."

Bringing myself back to the present, a fresh batch of tears came. "I killed him. His name was Ryan. He was going to take me to Dominick and I-I killed him. Just like I killed the man and Vanessa. I took their souls."

"You did well, Isabelle. You had to protect yourself."

I nodded to myself, and then I saw the bright beams of the Ferrari. I ended the call and watched as Evander locked his eyes with mine. He seemed relieved for a second before picking up Ryan's body and loading it into his trunk.

"Can you stand up?" he asked, quietly, putting his hand on my elbow to guide me.

I nodded silently before standing up and walking into the car. Evander closed the door after me and walked into the driver's side. He gripped the wheel so hard this knuckles turned white.

"Isabelle, why were you with Ryan Percelli?" Evander asked through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"I was going to his home." I said, emotionlessly. My voice sounded flat, defeated.

Evander was silent the rest of the way home and surprisingly, I basked in it. I rested my head against the cool window and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, we were home. I opened my eyes and turned towards Evander only to be shocked at what I found. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised at the fact that he was pouring anger and betrayal but I didn't expect him to completely turn off his emotions. I knew he did because his eyes no longer looked the same.

"I have come to realize that you are no longer fit to be a Goddess through my eyes, Ms. Ashworth. Please have your bags packed by tomorrow morning and I will send an escort to accompany you home. Thank you for your patience and help. I have appreciated it." Evander turned towards me and stuck his hand out, I could feel my heart breaking, "It was great doing business with you." I stared at his hand for a moment before closing my eyes. I should have seen this coming, I mean I don't blame the guy. I was going to sleep with someone and to be completely honest, we all knew I wasn't fit to be a Goddess. So this time, when I opened my eyes, I could feel them harden. I would _not_ cry. I strongly put my hand in his and gave it a quick shake.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I managed to say before leaving the car and as casually as I could, walk back to the room. The minute I got inside the room, my knees collapsed. My head was swarming with everything that had happened today and the pain from being told that I was useless. A wave of power overtook me as I tried to leak some of the pressure off. The lights in the room blew out with a spark so I was left sitting in the darkness, nearly hyperventilating, with my power surging in the air. Two knocks sounded at the door but I ignored them, not replying. The door tried opening but I shut it with my hand.

"Please. Leave." I said through clenched teeth.

"Isabelle, you've fused out the whole house." I heard Sebastian's voice say.

I grinded my teeth. Shit. That means Evander would definitely know it was me. "Sebastian..." I whispered. Within a second I had opened the door and thrown myself into my best friend's arms. He hugged my tightly and turned us around so he could close the door. I couldn't control the tears that came after that moment. They controlled my body as I remembered Ryan's face behind my eyelids. Even the face of my old best friend and the pain of what Evander said to me and the way his voice sounded broke me.

"I-I was trying so hard t-to be a good G-Goddess. I killed him, I killed Ryan and now E-Evander wants absolutely nothing to do with.."

Sebastian guided me to my bed and sat me down, then took the position directly across from me and sat on his knees. "Calm down and tell me what happened." So I told him how I saw Evander burn the man who was flirting with me and how I decided that I wanted to go home with Ryan but decided against it. I told him how Ryan ended up being an assassin and I killed him and how _angry_ Evander was about the fact I was going to go back with Ryan. I even told Sebastian how I'm no longer a Goddess, but that's when I felt it. The burst of power so strong that it sent me straight to my knees. I spared a glance at Sebastian who was so pale in the face it looked like he was about to throw up, in a mere second, Sebastian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body fell. There was only one person I knew whose power was this strong, and I'm pretty sure it was my ex-fiance. I managed to stand up and with the help of the wall, pull myself over to the door. Opening it, the force of the power hit me like a wave. I clenched my teeth and stumbled down the hall, towards Evander's bedroom where the strength only got stronger.

By the time I was at Evander's door, I was fully leaning on the wall for support. Outside his door, I saw Josef and Liliac were knocking furiously. They didn't seem as affected as me but they looked slightly drained. Josef shot me a blank look before continuing to knock at the door.

"Evander, you need to turn the power down a notch. I get it, you just want to blow off some anger but this is not the best place." Josef said.

"I got this," I gasped at the two, "Go get Sebastian. He's unconscious in my room."

Liliac turned on me furiously, her eyes flashing red, then green and then back to their original shade. "This is your fault. You never should have left with Ryan Percelli! You can't even stand up on your own and you mean to go inside the room to the source of all this power?!" she hissed, sounding more like the lioness inside her.

"You can yell at me later, Liliac!" I responded, just as furious. "Now go get Sebastian, I can handle this!"

With a push from the wall, I inched towards the door and opened it. The blast of power hit me once again, this time it was so strong that I had to blink out the black spots from my vision. I could feel my oxygen being cut short.

In front of me, I saw Evander standing in the middle of the room. His shirt was shred to pieces and was only holding on by a few threads. His hair was flying around him as his power pushed from his feet up. I was now breathing heavily. The room was completely wrecked. A fire in the corner that was merely staying lit to a lamp, the bed spread was utterly damaged and the bedframe was cracked and even off the hinge in some a last muster of strength, I pushed myself up and forward, then in a swift move, I slipped my hands through his arms and wrapped my hands around his back. Hugging his back to my chest, I clasped my hands at his stomach. With each minute, I could feel my power being drained no matter how much I tried to control it.

"Evander," I whispered weakly, "I am so sorry." The power around him halted then slowly seeped back into himself. I was panting as I could finally breathe freely and get oxygen to my brain. I wrapped my arms tighter.

"What were you thinking, Isabelle? Everything could have been lost.. everything. Without you, if something happened to you—they would easily take me down. I would be a weak God.." His voice sounded lost. So different since I had ever heard it. No more confidence, or husky powerful God, now he was a simple man who almost lost his everything, including me. My stupid decisions.

"I wasn't going to go with him. I changed my mind almost as quickly as I decided that I was going to go with him. I stopped because I knew that I couldn't betray you. I promise, I promise that I wasn't going to go with hi—" before I could finish my sentence, Evander turned in my arms and locked his lips with mine in a sweet kiss.


	21. The Blossom

I don't know what came next, the fiery hot spark that seemed to ignite between us the minute our lips touched, or the fierce aggression we both seemed to share. Within seconds of sharing the sweet kiss, Evander backed away for a moment, searching my face… my eyes, and then he swooped in for another, crushing my lips against him and capturing my tongue with his. He pressed my body close to his and dug his fingertips into my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Evander grabbed me by the thighs then lifted me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us to the destroyed bed. He layed us down gently but the intensity was still steady. Evander's lips moved from my lips to my jaw-line, traveling down my neck and across my collarbone. The pleasure swirling inside me almost became irresistible as I gently tugged him by the hair, moving his lips back to mine. I tore away at the last of his shirt, while he unzipped my own torn dress and slid me out of it. His long, callused hands traveled over my collarbone, over my breasts, and down my body. He slightly caressed my thigh before moving his hands back up. I couldn't help but explore with my own hands, something I've been dying to do since we first met. I felt the rippling muscles in his back and down his arms. My hands roamed his chiseled abs and I felt myself melt inside. Evander's lips traveled down to my neck and he gently bit it, causing a moan to escape me. I heard Evander's low, guttural laugh which also sounded like a husky purr at the same time.

"Evander," I whispered but it came out in a moan. I gulped for air and grabbed Evander by the shoulders. I slightly pushed away. "Evander, we need to slow down."

He shook his head, "I've been a gentleman for too long, Ms. Ashworth. Now you're in my game." He grinned before swooping in for my neck again.

I awoke feeling tired and sore in all the right places. My mind was groggy from the sex-haze, but I couldn't help but nuzzle closer into the neck of the man laying next to me. Things happened _so_ quickly.. but I can't say I wasn't pleased. I looked up at Evander's sleeping face and trailed a finger down his chest. A slight smile fluttered on his lips before he looked down at me.

"You look beautiful, Isabelle." He whispered, his voice deeper than usual from waking up.

"I do doubt that but I'll take the compliment."

"How are you feeling this morning, my bride-to-be?"

"Oh, so now I'm you're fiancé again? Not even asking if I was okay with it.." I said, holding back my smile.

"If I recall correctly," Evander's voice lowered to a whisper, "You were agreeing _very loudly_, if I might add, last night." A blush creeped on my cheeks.

"Was I that loud?" My whisper matched his now.

Evander nodded, a playful smile on his lips. "Oh yes, screaming loudly-"

"Okay! OKAY! I get it!" I said, loudly. I cleared my throat, "Gods, you weren't kidding about not being a gentleman anymore."

"Oh, I can still be a gentleman, my bride." He said, before getting up. Evander's sudden absence left a cold spot in next to me, which caused me to shiver and cuddle in the blankets. Evander bare back was too me which allowed me to admire his backside before he slipped on red sweatpants. With a sudden movement, Evander threw the blanket off my naked body and hauled me over his shoulder. I couldn't stop the laughter from building.

"Evander! Dammit! I don't care if you're a God, put me down!"

Evander chuckled before walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower, then setting me inside of it. He poked his head in and gave me a sweet, beautiful kiss. With a smile he said, "Enjoy your shower. I'll be waiting in the gym for your training session after you're done. Breakfast is on the bureau." Before he had a chance to leave, I grabbed his hand and pulled his dry body against my damp one and kissed him one last time.

"See you soon." I said and winked at him before shutting the shower door and continuing my shower.

I was sitting at the bureau, enjoying my cheese, onion and beef omelette when Evander walked in with Josef and Darak trailing behind him. Evander looked troubled as he spoke quickly into the phone that was to his ear. He walked over to the bed and took off his shoes before walking to the window and continuing his call.

"You need to put the first-degree guards at the front of the lines! Next, come the second-degrees and so on. How hard is that for you to understand?!" Evander paused and the only sound heard was the crunching of onions. "No. You do not understand, Esteban." Evander closed his eyes, and when he opened them, I swear they flashed red. A cold dread filled the room as I could feel the temperature in the air, and around Evander began to flare with his anger. "Esteban, are you arguing with me?" he said, his voice dangerously low. "Good-bye, Esteban." He said before hanging up. Evander locked eyes with me for a second before standing up and turning to Josaf. "I want Esteban executed. Now. Move Reyes up to the Battle Plan Coordinator." Josaf nodded before dialing something in his phone and walking out of the room.

Darak had a smile across his face as his eyes focused on the bundle of clothes (male and female) next to the closet door. "So it looks like trouble in paradise is over? Assuming from the clothes, the fight is _definitely _over and—"

"Darak. Out." Evander said, his eyes locking with mine again. He walked towards me and buried his nose in my neck. "You smell wonderful." I put a hand on Evander's shoulder and slightly pushed him away.

"Evander, is it necessary to 'execute' Esteban?"

"Esteban is untrustworthy. I cannot trust him, and he will definitely go tell the Others' the minute I fire him. This is the way our realm works, Isabelle and if you—"

"No… I understand." Enough encounters with the Others' have taught me not to trust anyone who is involved or potentially involved with them.

A smile graced Evander's face and he slowly moved his head down to kiss me lightly. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and lengthened the kiss. Evander moved back and grabbed my hands, he lightly kissed my knuckles.

"Now, do you not have training to do? I promise… I will make it worth your while, my love."


End file.
